The Ripple Affects
by dragondustbubblez
Summary: Something tragic happens at Machi's home and she's forced to move out. What will happen when Yuki offers to let her stay with him? YukiXMachi Rating may change later. NO LIMES OR LEMONS there may be something close to it that gives an M rating IDK yet..
1. Promise Prologue

The Ripple Affects

The Ripple Affects

Rated: T (rating may change later, but there are no lemons)

Yuki X Machi

Romance/Drama

At Machi's home, something tragic happens, and she's blamed for something she didn't do.

With her parents disowning her, she's all alone with nowhere to go. Just when all is lost, someone gives her a place to stay.

But how will this go? What will happen during her stay? How long will she have to live there and to what expense? But most importantly, is she ready to move on, facing what she fears most?

(There won't be any lemons or limes in this story, but there may be something close to it. But it will not be an actual "lemon" scene. I'm making one currently, and I'm not creating another for awhile!)

!!-:-:-:-: Spoiler Alert :-:-:-:-!!

Enjoy the story. :)

Promise – (Prologue)

_"What's this feeling? I . . . I can't describe what's beginning to spread, deep beneath my chest, and down to the very tip of my toes. I'm crying . . . so much. I don't know why. I . . . feel lonely but i-impossibly happy. I can't shake the feeling. It's so bittersweet."_

_"Why can't I stop? This joy, this loneliness is just . . . so indescribable that my emotions have gotten the better of me. Could this mean that . . . that I'm allowed to be myself? That I can be a better person without having to be afraid of someone seeing? Maybe I can finally show everyone who I am and who I can be. Maybe I can show _her_ that I can truly be the greatest provider."_

_"I most definitely believe it . . . . ."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Yuki? Yuki, you alright?" asked Kakeru, suddenly bewildered. Yuki wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, though his tears failed to stop. He couldn't describe how embarrassing it was to weep like this in front of his council partner. At least no one else was around for the moment.

"I'm . . . I'm fine," replied Yuki, looking away gingerly.

" . . . . . . Dare I ask?"

"Heh . . . . y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"No . . . . i-it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past and that's all it'll ever be . . ."

Yuki looked to the sky and breathed in deeply, for what seemed almost like the first time. He could do it without the feeling of something else doing it for him. He no longer had the urge to wheeze or break into sudden, aching tears of frustration.

The curse was lifted, and he was exhilarated. If only he could cry out in joy alone. To bring out his inner soul, full of a raging fire, and let it burst out for everyone to behold. It was a feeling of joy that he'd never be able to relive like this again. Something like this was precious.

Yuki swung his head back, flipping his bangs out of his face and closing his eyes, breathing in the soft, free air around him. He breathed out and smiled contently.

In the back of his mind, a calm, powerful, unknown voice rang out in his brain. It echoed in his head a million times and brought a sad and bitter smile to his lips.

"You are the last . . . . . . my long lost friend . . . ."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I hope you liked this prologue. :)**

**This is another story, along with Happiness Is, that I'll be working.**

**Don't worry; I have it all under control.**

**I've already written out several chapters to both stories. I just need to type them up. I apologize for the wait, but I DO have lots of other hobbies and jobs to do. I will tell you on my updated profile when I will update this story. Until then, adieu. **

**- Dragondustbubblez **


	2. Through the Quick

Chapter 1 – Through the Quick

The school was pretty empty now; the bell rang ages ago. No one was around, and he was alone. But he sensed that someone else was still here with him. Someone who often stayed after to wreck something orderly . . .

Yuki let his questionable instincts guide him around the halls of the silent school. If any teacher saw him, he'd simply tell them that he'd forgotten his pack of writing utensils. He didn't know if that would work, but being a member of student council did have its advantages.

"_What classroom was she in this year?"_ thought Yuki, searching each classroom window._ "She's a year below me, so she should be around here."_

Yuki continued to snoop around, passing by any empty classrooms. 2A, 2B, 2C . . .

He came across 2D and checked in the window for any teachers. He didn't see anyone, but it looked like someone was in the teacher's chair. Yuki stepped into the room and slyly looked around the chair. A girl with medium length hair sat there, messing with a stapler.

"Machi . . ." sighed Yuki. The girl dropped the stapler in surprise. She didn't turn around just yet.

"Machi, it's me, Yuki," said Yuki, trying to keep his voice soft. He feared that if he raised his voice any louder, she'd run off in fright.

Machi turned around in the chair, looking embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. She bent down to pick up the fallen stapler.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't," Yuki replied, hiding the fact that he was actually searching for her. "What are you doing here anyway? Are . . . are you feeling the need to break something again?"

Machi shook here head slowly and ran her finger along the back of the black stapler. Her face grew redder over time and it made Yuki wonder, why did she blush so much? Perhaps he came at a bad time.

"I . . ." began Machi, "I was about to . . . break something, but then . . . I-I remembered . . ."

Yuki waited patiently while Machi was held at a pause. She seemed be searching through her memories.

"I remember that day," said Machi, twiddling her fingers. "That day . . . a-at the hospital . . . when I saw you."

Yuki back-tracked to that moment, while a light flush brightening up his face. He had met Machi in the hospital before the curse was broken. They left together. She had a large Mogita doll in hand and a bag. He couldn't remember much else, except that she ended up crying tears of happiness, and they both left, hand in hand . . . . .

"You're like a . . ." continued Machi, ". . . . like a stapler."

"Stapler?" asked Yuki, being caught off guard.

"Yeah . . . . a stapler . . . . . . . You hold things together w-when . . . . . when they start to fall apart . . ."

Yuki's heart melted. He desperately wanted to say something back to her that was as unique as her statement, but he couldn't think of any. His mind was reeling too much anyhow. He didn't answer back. He didn't know how. Machi took his silence the wrong way.

"It's dumb, I know!" yelled Machi, looking away. She got up with an angry face and headed for the door. Yuki gripped her wrist to stop her. Machi dared not to face him and looked to the ground, her hair covering the side of her face.

"Machi, really," Yuki began, slowly, "what's bothering you? Did . . . did I say something?"

"No . . ." said Machi. He had been nothing but wonderful to her. That really annoying smile that drover her crazy with desirability, the way he spoke with his frightfully calm croon, his eyes that made her drown in her own feelings . . . . it all just enraged her further. It wasn't fair . . .

"It's . . . . it's me."

"Why you, I wonder?" asked Yuki. "Did something happen?"

". . . . . . ."

"Machi . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . You're nosy."

Yuki remained silent for a minute. The comment would have hurt, if it wasn't for the shiver in her voice that hid the hostility.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry . . ." he replied. "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Why?" asked Machi, turning to face Yuki. "Why would you want to know?"

" . . . . . . I-I just do. You seemed . . . well . . . . . . lonely . . ."

Machi's mouth hung slightly open. Since when was the last time someone told her that? The last time they did, how did she react? She was pretty sure she was crying last time.

She wouldn't give Yuki the satisfaction of seeing that. She didn't like crying in front of him. It was unattractive and ugly, and it showed weakness.

"I'm not lonely," Machi said bluntly. She hid her emotion well, but it wasn't easy. The way Yuki was looking at her made her feel so pitied. She HAD cried in front of him before, and he didn't seem to mind, but still . . . . Even though the room was empty, and it was only them, she couldn't bring herself to do it. But as the silence dragged on, she couldn't stop herself from letting Yuki's deep purple eyes pull her into a trance.

Yuki let go of her hand and watched her walk off. What was it like to be her? What was storming in her head? This was almost worse than when she wrecked the classrooms. Even though she attempted to talk more now, it still didn't tell him much.

He sat in the teacher's chair, hoping to have a possible "step-in-her-shoes" moment. Much to his surprise, the seat was really warm.

"_She must have been sitting here awhile, waiting for something. I wonder how long . . . ."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Yuki came home through the front door, he almost fell back from a strong, random impact. Tohru hugged around his midriff tightly, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, Yuki, isn't it wonderful?" she rejoiced. "The curse . . . it's gone!"

Yuki smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Yes, Ms. Honda," he replied. "I have you to thank."

Tohru modestly disagreed and began to babble. Yuki chuckled.

"I suppose I have Kyou to thank as well," he admitted. Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you could try talking things through with him," said Tohru. "He's . . . he's changed, in a good way."

Yuki considered the thought, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to face Kyou yet. It probably wouldn't work anyway.

"I'll . . . . . I'll think about it," claimed Yuki, trying to sound reasonable.

"I know it sounds impossible," started Tohru, "but I really think that it will work. Please, if it's not too much trouble . . ."

Yuki sighed and looked away. Tohru seemed so sure of this, but he felt differently. The curse breaking definitely probably gave Kyou a certain change of heart, but old grudges were hard to drop. Kyou wouldn't let the fire die so easily.

"Yuki," Tohru asked sadly, "are you still angry with Kyou? I know it's a hard subject, but I figured, since the curse was gone, maybe he and you could get along better."

"Well, I'm not mad at him," said Yuki. "He just . . . . annoys me a lot of the time. There're many things from the past that we . . . . haven't worked out yet. I only wish that it were that simple."

"I-I don't want you to rush it or anything!" added Tohru, feeling that she had put awkwardness upon him.

"I know," smiled Yuki. "I understand why you'd feel this way, with the curse being away and all, but I do need to take my time with Kyou. But I promise, I will try to talk to him."

Tohru smiled softly at his attempt to open his mind. Yuki had always been considerate when it came to others, but somehow, she felt as if he was hiding something.

"Um, Yuki," she asked cautiously, "is something bothering you? I don't mean to pry but, you can tell me what's on you mind."

Yuki had many things on his mind. Most of all, he wished desperately to share these thoughts with her. He wanted her to understand the story behind this unbreakable wall between him and Kyou. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know whether he was afraid of something, or waiting for the right moment.

"I'm alright, Ms. Honda," he said gently. "It would be best to not to worry about me."

Tohru perked her head in question, but just ignored what she wanted to ask.

"Okay," she sighed, taking his word for it. Yuki put a hand on her head and softly ruffled her soft hair. Awhile ago, Yuki would have blushed bashfully or his body would have been close to reacting, but it wasn't the same. Tohru always made his heart melt, but she lacked the spark. He needed his hand on someone else's head. That straight, somewhat- coarse hair. He already missed that bittersweet feel of the inner softness of the scalp underneath the rough hairs. How he longed to bring out the softness that lingered inside . . . .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kakeru knocked on Machi's bedroom door hesitantly and waited. Machi opened the door slightly and peeked from her bedroom door's crack.

"Ah . . . hey," Kakeru began lamely. "My mom's going away for a bit, so uh . . . . I guess I'm staying over for a little."

Machi looked down and said nothing. Kakeru continued on, trying to make small talk.

"Guess your mom's not too happy," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Our dad's cool with it though. He said it's a good way for us to bond as brother and sister."

Machi looked at Kakeru and nodded slightly.

"Excuse me . . ." she said, backing up into her room. She softly closed the door, leaving Kakeru outside with an unfinished conversation.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. When you're in the IB program, you never get ANY rest. I'm on the weekends, so I can write a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Next up, I'll update an older story perhaps, lol. We'll see. Bye! - Dragondustbubblez**


	3. Fog

Chapter 2 – Fog

Okay, so he was dreaming. Or . . . at least he thought he was. It was too strange to be reality. There he was, sitting on his rear when he should be exploring his surroundings.

Peaches flew in and out of sight. There was no ground to tread upon, yet he stood where he was without falling. The whole area was a light blue with white, falling crystals. He was careful to not step in certain areas, for the fear of one striking his head. He just stood where he was, watching the crystals fall out of the sky, (if there was one), and absorb into the lower levels of the dream world.

Suddenly, a large bubbling creature jumped into his dream. It resembled some sort of strange being, like a fat goblin covered in sludge. Even in the dream, he could smell the stench of this dirty, unattractive creature. Its mouth overflowed with dirt and mud. Its eyes were beady and pitch black. It was watching him.

He stared at the sludge pile, obviously revolted by its ugly stature. The being saw this and backed away, using its short stubby legs.

Feeling sorry for it, Yuki tried to tell it to stay. No words came forth; they came out as only color and warmth. He walked towards the sludge and stood near it. He looked closer.

A luminous light of grayish-blue shined against the sludge. He was addicted to it like a fly to a light bulb. Digging through the sludge seemed the only way to reach the strange blinking light.

He dug his hands in and ignored the squelching sounds and the feeling of the sludge groping underneath his nails. He continued to dig, for what seemed hours. Carefully, he swiped the mud and muck off this being, only to find that there was nothing holding it up underneath. Nothing except that light that faded in and out. It floated up and down, sparkling warmly like a flickering flame.

Yuki reached for it, bringing his hand close, hoping to let the fire light scorch his fingers. As soon as he was nearing the light, his feet gave way. He started to fall in slow motion, trying to grab anything, though nothing graspable was around.

The more he stretched, the more his body tried to move upward. Up and down he went, trying to touch the fire. It was like moving in slushy, cold water; like melted snow . . . .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yuki woke up with a start, jolting so much that he sat up in bed. He didn't breathe quickly, since he had worse dreams than that, but he still put a hand to his quickly beating heart.

He adjusted his shirt and buttoned it, since the shirt came undone as he probably tossed around during the night of his strange dream. His clock ticked silently at his side desk, while the morning light shined brightly through his window and into his face. Yuki strained his eyes and stepped out of bed. He walked over to the nearby toilet, used it, and went to the bath.

While enjoying the fact that today he was the first to use the tub, he wished the water was warmer. Lukewarm wasn't enough for him, and yet, he was still satisfied. Once he'd get outside to tend to his garden, the heat would comply.

Yuki decided to dress in a short sleeve, green top today with his white pants, which were ripping at the cuffs.

"I need new pants," he thought, sighing. "I guess they've gotten worn out from all the garden work. Even the grass stains didn't come out."

Yuki felt something bump against his front and jumped back in surprise. Kyou stood before him, in that same surprise. He must have bumped into him while being in thought as he walked out of his room.

Kyou waited quietly, expecting a wise-ass reply for running into him. Yuki was about to open his mouth to say something, but he recalled what Tohru had asked of him.

"S-Sorry," said Yuki, walking onward without another word. That wasn't as hard as it looked. Kyou stood silently where he stood, letting Yuki pass by.

That was unexpected. Was Yuki sick or something? He actually didn't say much to him today. Not that it bothered him; it just . . . got him thinking.

Kyou rubbed his forehead in confusion. He tried to hide his curiosity with anger, but that rage he owned wouldn't come forth. It was like a candle in his body had been blown out. He wasn't even frustrated. None the less, he still hated that guy. Nothing could change that . . .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Machi woke up and pulled herself upward from her bed. She looked to her room, which was much cleaner that usual. Ever since that previous visit from Yuki and Kakeru after school, she had kept her room the way they left it. Perhaps she feared another surprise visit from them, where the embarrassment of a messy room would be a reality again. But she just told herself she didn't care.

Machi took her bedspread and ruffled it in a random fashion and took some of her stuffed animals and threw them pell-mell onto the floor. She crossed her arms, feeling a bit proud of herself.

Instantly, almost out of instinct now, she looked to the door, expecting it to open by the hands of . . .

"No, that's stupid," Machi thought, angrily. "It's only a slight obsession. You're just being paranoid."

Machi blushed and stared at the door, almost believing that if she stared at it long enough, he would come through it. Not being able to help herself, Machi fixed up her bedspread and set her stuffed animals back in their proper places.

She scoffed lowly at herself. She really was paranoid . . . .

There was a knock at her door. It came so suddenly that her heart instantly started to pound. Machi slowly opened her door, her face lit up with a sudden hope.

Her mother came into her room without a word and began to inspect it. Machi watched quietly, messing around with her pajama blouse nervously.

"Hmph," snorted her mother. "This room's a pigsty compared to that brother of yours. I will not stand having you look inferior to him while he stays here. Clean this room. It better be spick and span when I come back. I'll give you a couple hours, since you take so long to complete simple tasks."

Machi grabbed her mother's sleeve before she left.

"M-Mom?" she asked softly, so she wouldn't upset her mother. "Can we . . . . c-can we uh . . ."

" . . . I don't have all day, Machi," snapped her mother. Machi flinched. She continued on quickly afterwards.

"C-Can we do something? Y-You know . . . you, me, and d-dad? Can we go somewhere together?"

"You're not going anywhere. First of all, your brain will rot during the summer if you don't stay home and study. Secondly, I need you to think of ways you can overachieve that boy, Kakeru. His mother is, in no short terms, a witch, and you shouldn't be deceived by her OR her offspring. So, in other words, you shouldn't do worse than her son, whether it be your father's spawn or not."

"Yes mom . . ."

"Yes what?"

" . . . . Y-Yes ma'am."

Machi's mother left, leaving her alone in her room. Machi looked to the spot on the floor on which she stood, which had been padded down from many years of use. She couldn't even remember the last time she went downstairs for more than a few minutes. She practically lived in her room.

Kakeru came through the door, finding Machi sitting at her desk.

"Hey Machi," he said. "Wanna go get some ice cream with me? It's the right weather for it."

"No thanks," said Machi, barely speaking in a whisper.

"Why not?"

"My mom told me to stay home and study."

"Study for what? It's summer."

"She doesn't want my brain to rot, so I have to stay home today and review my school work."

"Just take a day off. You're always studying in here. Get some fresh air for a change."  
". . . . If I want mom and dad to listen to me, I have to do what they say."

Kakeru lowered his voice to a husky sigh.

"That's all you've been doing, Machi. Break some rules for once; think for yourself."

"No . . . . I'm . . . I'm staying home today."

" . . . . . . How long are you willing to try this?"

Machi didn't answer and continued to read over her hand-written notes. Kakeru sighed and left, but was stopped by Machi.

"Close the door," she ordered. Kakeru smiled.

"No. You need to open your door a little. Let the rest of the people in here into your life, and let go of a few. The first step is always to open up a little."

Kakeru left the house, heading out for ice cream. Machi stared blankly at her notes, her heart sinking. With a sudden fit of rage, she slapped the notes off her desk, letting the papers flutter around her wildly. This was how she liked it. Messy, unorganized, out of order . . .

Remembering her mother's words, she quickly picked up her scattered papers and put them in the best order she could. Right on que, her mother came over to check on Machi.

" . . . . Your room's not clean," she claimed.

"I'm doing my studying right now," Machi said calmly.

"I specifically asked you to clean your room first."

"I . . . . I must have not heard you."

"Then listen better. If not, you'll have to have your ears checked. I'm beginning to believe that you need a hearing aid."

". . . . . ."

"Well, get started on your room. Use the time to your advantage."

"Can I go out today?"

"No, you're too busy. Besides, what would you do? I figured you were too dull to go anywhere. I feel sorry for your student council. You must bore them to tears."

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Get a move on then. An imperfect daughter is hardly a daughter at all, am I right?"

"Yeah . . . . . . Am . . . . . . am I close?"

" . . . . . Somewhat."

Kakeru came upstairs with two ice cream cones, running into the conversation.

"Oh uh . . . . . hi miss," he said cheerfully. Machi's mother nodded in acknowledgement and left, saying nothing else.

"Hey Machi," greeted Kakeru. "I got ya a cone."

"I'm not hungry," said Machi, softly.

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm. Not. Hungry."

Kakeru sighed and set the ice cream cone on her desk.

"Well, it's here if you get a craving. Just don't stare at it too long. It's not Willy Wonka's magically non-melting ice cream."

Kakeru closed Machi's door half way and left outside with his soccer ball. Machi sat in her desk for a moment of thought, and got up to clean her already somewhat acceptable room.

Quietly, she took out her old feather duster and dusted any and every surface within her room. She involuntarily winced every time she heard what sounded like drops of melted ice cream slowly hitting the surface of her empty desk.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_The logic of the mouse was greater for the wren than any other creature of the wood. However, the old hermit frog was wise beyond his years. Perhaps the humble trout could learn a lesson from this unlikely couple of organisms. Perhaps the early worm would live if he changed his schedule. Or maybe they all were damned from the coils of mother snake, who slid along the banks of the lively stream._

Oh boy, this book made no sense what so ever. Yuki set down his summer copy of Hickel Woods and massaged his forehead.

Wasn't there anything better to read for the summer? His school could be sure to redefine their meaning of "encouraging and eye-catching reading material", and for once, get books with more clarity.

"_Whoever wrote this book must have had an obsession with woodland animals_," thought Yuki, chuckling to himself.

Suddenly, his pocket shook as his cell phone vibrated with a buzz. Yuki looked at the caller ID, finding that it was Kakeru.

"Hello?" answered Yuki.

"Hey Yun-Yun!" cheered Kakeru.

"Please, stop calling me that."

"Heh heh, sorry. Hey, are you free today?"

"I should be. Why?"

"I've got a soccer ball and no one to play with. Get my drift?"

"Ha ha, yeah. Where should I meet you?"

"The city park! Where else?"

" . . . . Just asking to be sure. Okay, I'll be over in a bit."

Yuki clicked off his phone and stuffed it back into the pocket of his pants. After putting on his shoes, he went over to Shigure.

"I'm heading over to the park for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," said Shigure. "Have fun. Oh! Where did Kyou and Tohru run off to?"

"They're spending the day together."

"Oh, that's right. Tohru told me last night. I must have forgotten. Are you meeting a girl of your own, Yuki?"

"Oh no, I'm meeting Kakeru at the park to play soccer."

"Oh, I see. It's funny because I thought, you know, since Kyou's got Tohru, you'd-"

"No. It doesn't appear that way."

" . . . . . Are you interested in anyone?"

" . . . . Maybe. But it's not important. I don't know her that well."

"Does she like you back?"

Yuki thought of what to say as an answer. He thought of all the times he had been with Machi. He thought of what happened when he saw her at school when it was empty.

"N-No . . ." he replied, quietly. "I think it's the opposite actually."

Yuki walked out the front door, wondering where he had gone wrong in the midst of it all. No matter how much he tried to talk to her, she seemed to only push him away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Phew! Good game!"

Kakeru sat on the grass and caught his breath, while Yuki rested against a tree and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Whoa," sighed Kakeru. "You kicked my butt at this game! You should join my team. Hell, you should be my personal trainer!"

"Heh, I doubt that," laughed Yuki. He took his back off the tree and sat in front of Kakeru, while playing with the dirt stained soccer ball near him.

"Hey Kakeru," he continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot," replied Kakeru, stretching out on the grass beneath him.

" . . . . . . Does . . . Does Machi find me . . . a-annoying?"

"Why you ask? You like her or something?"

Yuki blushed suddenly and looked away, hoping to hide the look in his eyes. He kept his voice calm and unassuming.

"No, I'm not interested. I just don't want to bother her."  
Yuki felt Kakeru's stare bore through him like an x-ray. It was rather distracting for him.

"Look me in the eyes and say that," said Kakeru.

"Why?" asked Yuki, turning back to him in confusion.

"Because I can tell whether you're lying or not."

"Humor me."

"Really! It works!"

"What does?"

"You'll see."

Kakeru looked into Yuki's purple eyes closely, watching for any changes.

"Machi," said Kakeru, clearly.

Yuki cursed himself for having his ears grow hot at her name. Kakeru smiled.

"You're lying. I knew it! You like her!"

"You don't know that!" said Yuki, looking away.

"Yes I do, and I'll show you how. They say that the pupils in your eyes react whenever you say a certain person's name. If you like them, your pupils get bigger. If you don't like them, they get smaller. Yours went HUGE when I said my sis's name. Like, ANIME huge."

"Oh brother . . ."

"Just admit it. You like her."

"Shouldn't you be upset about this? You know, since she's your sister?"

"Nah, it's cool. But . . . . why her? Isn't she kinda . . . you know . . . ordinary?"

"I don't think so. In a strange way, she's actually very interesting . . ."

Kakeru smiled, wishing that Machi was here to hear this. But of course, that would only make things too easy for her. She wouldn't even have to try. Then again, she WAS really rough around the edges.

"Well, going back to your original question," started Kakeru, "I don't really know. She doesn't say much about you. But she does act kinda weird when I talk about you. She acts as if I've struck a soft spot. She fidgets too. I think I saw her blush once, but she hides it so well in front of me that it's hard for me to tell."

"I see," said Yuki, feeling a light smile play across his face. "So . . . she's not annoyed or mad, right?"

"I don't know. I don't think she is, but it's hard to tell. It's just . . . she's been having a lot going on at home so . . . her . . . she's not easy to talk to right now."

"Is she alright?"

"Ehh, she's . . . she's getting through it, though I think she could use some help. Only thing is, she won't let me help her out."

"She isn't hurt, is she?"

"Well . . . not physically . . . She'll be okay, though. I just gotta talk to her when I get the chance. Eventually, Machi will come around."

"Okay . . ."

"You worried?"

"Huh? Oh, a-a little. You make it sound like she's . . ."

"Abused? No, it's not like that."

"Still . . . . even if it's not physical damage, it could be just as bad. I know that for a fact."

Kakeru kept silent, remembering the story that Yuki told him awhile ago. At first, it was hard to believe, but whenever he looked him in the face, it was as if his eyes hid something grim and private. Something he hid from the world. Just like the eyes of . . .

"You . . . you have Machi's eyes," stated Kakeru.

"Huh?" asked Yuki, caught off guard.

"You have Machi's eyes. Not as in color, but in . . . . . . n-never mind."

Yuki looked to the sky and sighed.

"But you know what?" added Kakeru.

"Hm?" asked Yuki.

"I think that you've loosened up a great deal since you've joined student council."

"I have you to thank. You MADE me loosen up."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I guess so . . . ."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Thank you for reading!! ^^ Please review if you wish. The next story I'll update is Happiness Is, kay? Toodles - Dragondustbubblez**


	4. The Thickening

Chapter 3 – The Thickening

Kakeru walked around the house, making his way to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Machi's mother looked around from where she was sitting and shook her head disapprovingly. She then turned back around to what she was doing.

While grabbing a small snack, Kakeru snuck a look. Machi's mother had finished feeding her son and was now wiping his mouth. For a two year old, he was rather spoiled. He was obviously lavished on entirely and Machi never said a word about it.

The toddler cooed and laughed as his mother tickled him on the stomach. Kakeru chuckled softly and took his snack upstairs. While passing Machi's door, he stopped suddenly. He would knock on her door and talk to her, but it was about nine thirty at night. It was necessarily late, but knowing Machi, she wouldn't have much else to do except sleep after a whole day of living up to her parents' impossible expectations. Kakeru figured that he could bother her tomorrow morning.

Once the house was completely quiet, Machi rose from her bed and slowly opened her door, trying to keep its creaking to a minimum. Her mother and father were known to be light sleepers, so she'd have to be extra careful about where she stepped.

Going past her parents' room was the hard part, but she had done it so many times before that it was mostly a second nature talent for her. She knew exactly where that familiar loose floorboard was by now, so she just tip-toed around it.

Once she was past that, the guest room was next. Usually it was empty, but since Kakeru was here, she'd have to tread lightly. Much to Machi's luck, the floor here wasn't nearly as squeaky, so going by was a cinch. Unfortunately, she didn't know how deeply he slept. He slept at the student council meetings, but it was merely napping.

Eventually, Machi reached her destination. She opened the door, finding her brother sleeping on a small futon. He was finally getting used to using a regular bed instead of a crib, so he was sleeping better than usual.

Machi went to her knees and sat near him. She'd have to be careful and look at the door every now and then to check if and shadows stirred underneath. Getting caught again was the last thing she wanted. Machi took a stray blanket off the carpet and gently covered her brother up to his shoulders, in which her parents often forgot to do on cold nights. She tucked him in and watched him stir slightly in his slumber.

What was so special about him? Why did her parents love him so much more? Why did they not desire to hide this fact from her? Despite the questions, she couldn't bring herself to envy her younger sibling. He was much too young and innocent to truly understand her dilemma. Machi loved him dearly for this. Regardless of what their parents did or said, he always had time for her. He wanted to play, he wanted to see her; he often even tried talking to her in his toddler babbles. But alas, their differences got in the way.

In her parents' eyes, he was the prince and she was the peddler who burdened their "happy" home. Their ways continued to tear Machi and her brother apart. And all she wanted was to bond with the only family member on her mother's side that was interested in her. Maybe they were jealous, upset, or angry. Maybe they thought it was her fault . . . But how could it be her fault if her brother chose to say her name as his first word?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_What do I say?"_ thought Yuki, sitting silently on the outside porch steps. Kyou sat beside him, but was still a good distance apart from him. He didn't look angry; he looked confused actually, more or less. It was the first time Yuki had seen him in deep thought. It was unsettling, but . . . calm, in a way. But this calmness was monotonous.

"I figure that we should talk now," said Yuki, in a soft, but firm voice, trying his best not to sound haughty. " . . . Kyou?"

Kyou looked over at Yuki and slightly nodded, lowering his gaze quickly. Yuki continued.

" . . . I know that you pretty much hate me, but I think . . . M-Ms. Honda thinks that we should put that behind us, now that the curse is broken. No offense but . . . I-I think that you could start by stopping with the scowls you give me every so often."

"Hmph," said Kyou, trying to keep his voice calm as well, "don't act like you don't have anything to change either."

Yuki smiled sadly and sighed.

"You know, Kyou, you're right . . . What should I change?"

Kyou thought seriously for a moment or two.

" . . . You . . . you could try to be a little nicer. At least a little . . ."

Yuki looked over at Kyou in surprise, noting how awkward he sounded when he requested his wish. He looked over at Kyou and then looked away in the opposite direction.

Not to be cocky about it, but Yuki didn't usually regard himself as mean. Everyone at school, Tohru mostly, always told him that he was very kind. He just figured that if he was told that so much, it was probably true. In Kyou's eyes, it was obviously different. Maybe it was time for Yuki to open his own eyes and listen to the truth.

"Gosh," sighed Yuki, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. " . . . Well . . . I'll be nicer to you. But that still doesn't make me forget how you've treated me in the past. I'm not going to blame you, because it isn't your fault, but I just want you to know that the memory still burns."

Kyou didn't have to ask. That memory; that blind hatred . . . it was there in the far corners of his mind, and it was only going farther now. Kyou's heart ached surprisingly hard when he looked back at the boy he emotionally tore apart, that small, meek boy that approached him with an honest and shy smile. Kyou should have taken his hat back; he should have smiled back. But then again, what would have happened if he did? What would change . . .?

Still, he could remember the silence that came around when he looked at Yuki in hatred that day. He could have sworn he heard him crying when he turned around.

"I . . ." started Kyou, quietly, "I . . . I don't hate you. I used to but . . . I didn't realize how stupid this all was, I guess. I . . . I just . . ."

"Don't apologize," Yuki interrupted.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to make a point."

"No, it's just that there's nothing to apologize for. Actually, I want to thank you."

" . . . Why?"

"If you hadn't taken your hat back, I wouldn't have been so eager to run away. If I didn't run away, the best thing that's ever happened to me wouldn't have become a reality. Because of you, I felt needed for once, and, for the first time, I had bonded with the opposite gender without her having to forget that memory."

Kyou pursed his lips in defeat. It was one painful memory after another. Still, he felt guilty and he even wanted to speak about it. The cat that lived in him no longer prevented him from doing so.

"I . . . I was jealous."

"Hmm?" asked Yuki.

" . . . I was jealous."

" . . . Wha-"

"I'm hoooooooommmmmmeeee!!" interrupted a voice.

Shigure came around the corner in his suit with a small briefcase at his side. By the looks of it, he had just come back from a meeting with his editor.

"What's up, you two?" he asked, curiously.

"We're waiting for Ms. Honda," sighed Yuki.

"Uh . . . yeah," agreed Kyou. "I-I was just resting here a bit. I was gonna go out with Tohru when she got back."

Shigure smiled smugly and playfully elbowed Kyou's side. Kyou blushed, protested, and pushed him off. Yuki chuckled lightly and got up to go to the bathroom. While using the toilet, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. At first he ignored it and continued to relieve himself. Then it rang a second and third time. Whoever was calling was persistent. After zipping up his pants and washing his hands, Yuki checked the number.

"Kakeru," Yuki said to himself. "Of course."

Yuki did a countdown from three to one. At one, the phone rang again. Yuki answered.

"Yes?"

"Yun-Yun!" whined Kakeru. "Why didn't you pick up the phone? You always pick up!"

"I was in the restroom."

"Doing what?"

" . . . What do you think I was doing?"

"Oh YUN-YUN! How dirty! Erotic even!"

"So urinating is officially erotic now?"

"Oh . . . I thought you were . . . never mind. So why didn't you pick up anyway?"

"Now why would I talk on the phone while I'm in the restroom?"

"What? I do it all the time."

" . . . . . . I REALLY wish you didn't tell me that."

"It's not a big deal, y'know."

"I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy listening to people pee on the other end of the line."

"But you see, Yun-Yun, I get away with it."

"Really . . ."

"I just tell 'em that I have the sink on and that it's filling up with water."

"What about when you flush?"

"Ermm . . . haven't worked that out yet."

"Ha, is that right?"

"Yeaaahhh . . ."

" . . . . . So . . . Do you have a reason for calling?"

"Nah. I'm just bored."

Yuki scowled and hung up on Kakeru. He shoved the phone into his pocket and ignored the oncoming vibrating rings. He figured that eventually, Kakeru would give up. But of course, that persistent bastard didn't know when to quit. Yuki answered again.

"What now?"

"I wanted to ask ya something, Yuki," Kakeru said smugly.

"Yes?"

"Do you prefer panties or swimwear bikinis?"

" . . . I'm not even going to ask."

"Aw, come on Yuki. You know, stuff for HER. For your girlfriend, Mach-"

Yuki hung up again and turned off his phone, blushing furiously. How could Kakeru stand to be so dirty? Yuki immediately pitied Machi. Kakeru WAS her brother. Then again, a steady dose of Kakeru's character might be what she needs to loosen up a bit . . .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N: Sorry, it's not one of my longer chapters, but they will get longer soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. I love hearing from you guys. ^^**

**And keep looking at my notice board on my profile. I do update it every so often with news of my stories and such. Thanks for reading, and have a good day! - Dragondustbubblez**


	5. An Awkward Encounter

Chapter 4 – An Awkward Encounter

_Warning! : (Major Spoiler for 22nd book)_

"How long are you planning to sit here and do what your mom says?" sighed Kakeru, who leaned against the wall of Machi's room with his arms crossed.

Machi shrugged as she sat at her desk, looking over her notes once more. Kakeru shook his head with disapproval. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone. He threw it into the air and caught it continuously.

"Do you really think that your mom is gonna suddenly just accept you if you succeed in everything all of sudden?"

Machi stopped writing and stared blankly at her paper. Kakeru looked at her, seeing that he got her to think. Smiling, he went on.

"You know Machi, you've been going at this for all of your life, and nothing good's come out of it. Don't you think it's time to just accept you mom might never be satisfied with anything?"

Kakeru looked over at Machi again. She twitched her fingers and her eyes narrowed grimly.

"I'm not trying to bring you down," added Kakeru. "It's just . . . it's SAD, Machi. Seeing you sit here in your room, day after day, trying to impress someone who isn't gonna be happy with you either way. Look, I know I'm not the best brother, but AS a brother, I have to say that your efforts are kinda in vain."

Machi remained silent, but continued to work. Kakeru decided to move to plan B.

"You know, you haven't been out much. I guess I should call over someone to remedy that . . ."

As Kakeru smugly flipped open his phone, Machi looked over curiously.

"W-Who are you calling?" she asked, fearfully.

"Ohhh, no one really," snickered Kakeru. " . . . Except Yun-Yun that is."

Machi blushed beet red and got up from her chair. As Kakeru held the phone to his ear, Machi tried to take it from him; of course, Yuki answered before she could successfully snatch the cell. Hearing his voice, Machi covered her mouth and retreated from the phone. Kakeru chuckled.

"Hello?" asked Yuki.

"Oh Yuki! Thank goodness!" gasped Kakeru. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't answer!"

"What's wrong?"

"Machi's in trouble! I need your help!"

Machi looked at Kakeru's smirking face with angry eyes. She tried to yell for him to stop, but he ran over to cover her mouth.

"She's in trouble?" Yuki worried on the other end. "But how? What happened?"

"I'll explain later!!" continued Kakeru. "Just get here as soon as possible!!"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Kakeru hung up and laughed. Machi looked furious.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?" she yelled, throwing her stray socks at him.

"Haha! Because you won't get your butt out of the house. I figured I'd let Yuki get you out, since you can't resist doing what he says."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Oh suuuurrrreee. And I'm Kimi . . ."

Kakeru put his cell inside his pants' pocket and headed for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing . . ." added Kakeru, swinging his bracelet around his finger. "Have fun, kay? I'm leaving right about now to go play some ball."

Kakeru closed Machi's door and yelled one more message before leaving.

"And don't forget to use a condom!!"

Machi blushed even brighter as she stood by her desk. Shaking her head clear from the thought, she cleaned up her desk and put her papers on the edge of her bookcase. She frantically ran around, trying to clear up the rest of her room. She threw her stuffed animals onto her bed in a rough manner, and decided where to put her Mogita doll. She sat it by the small Mogita figurine that Yuki had given her. After putting other things out of the way quickly, she put her back to the door, scanning her room for anything disorderly. It seemed alright, but she knew something was missing or wrong. But what was it?

She paced around some more, inspecting every corner and messing with the order of her novels. When she couldn't find anything that was wrong, she looked into the mirror on her wall so she could do something with her hair. It was decent enough, but she didn't know what Yuki would say.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. Not much had happened between her and Yuki. But this school year, he had actually shared a kiss with her. It came so randomly.

That meant he liked her, right? Perhaps he did, but then again, he was being rather passionate about something when he kissed her. And he was crying too. Maybe he was just confused. The sweet memory lasted for the rest of the day, but after he went home, it wasn't spoken of again. It had only been about a week or so since it happened. He probably felt awkward for doing such a thing with her. And why she was reminding herself of this now, she didn't know. So much for "putting-away-memories-that-probably-didn't-mean-what-she-wanted-them-to".

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Machi jumped in her spot with an "eep!" and stayed still. Her heart instantly started to pound beneath her skin, and her face grew warm with worry. She twiddled her shaking fingers, while her legs wouldn't allow her to go open the front door, because she knew that if she did, she and Yuki would be in the house . . . alone.

There was a sharp knock downstairs as Yuki became more desperate to come inside. Still, Machi couldn't bring herself to budge. Surprisingly, she heard the door open. A murmured voice rang out from underneath her feet.

"Hello?" called Yuki. "Kakeru? M-Machi? Is everything okay? I'm sorry for barging in, I just . . . Are you guys in here?"

Footsteps came up the stairs. Machi snapped out of her phase and shivered. Should she hide and pretend to not be home, or should she face him? What would happen once he came through the door? Perspiration fell down her flushed face as she paced around.

Yuki knocked on her door, and the sound sent a shiver throughout her body. Her cheeks flushed even more.

"Hello?" asked Yuki, starting to sound worried. Machi, are you in there? It's me, Yuki."

Yuki slowly opened the bedroom door no bigger than a small crack, afraid that he'd catch her dressing.

He softly let himself in, seeing Machi bent over the side of her bed. Thinking that she was sick to her stomach, he immediately hurried over to her.

Machi! Are you alright?"

Machi turned around to face him, not realizing how close he was behind her. While facing him, her nose almost touched his. They both jumped back a little; Machi stumbled and fell rear first onto her bed. Yuki offered her his hand and helped her back onto her feet. She brushed herself off quickly, but noticed that Yuki was staring at her.

"Oh . . . I was . . . I was just looking for something when you came in. Nothing's wrong . . . W-What?"

"Uh," Yuki began, "Did . . . Did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh . . . uh, no. W-Why?"

"You're in your pajamas at four o' clock in the afternoon."

Machi looked at herself. She had on a blue fleece top and bottoms, with little Mogitas all over them. She blushed and kept her eyes low while she tugged on her shirt. She blushed even brighter when she realized she didn't have a bra on underneath. How could she not notice these things before Yuki came over?

"S-Sorry . . ." stuttered Machi, looking to the ground.

"Oh no, it's okay," smiled Yuki. "But I could have sworn that Kakeru said you were in trouble. I suppose he was lying . . ."

"Yeah, h-he lied."

"Why?"

". . . I don't know."

"That bastard. He had me worried sick."

"You . . . you were worried?"

"Yes! I thought something terrible had happened to you. Jokes like that aren't funny."

Machi's heart throbbed painfully. She felt like kissing him again. But what would he say or do if she reached for him now?

Yuki sighed.

"Oh well . . . at least nothing's wrong. Where did he go anyway?"

"Out to play with his soccer ball."

" . . . I see what he's trying to do."

Machi shrugged. Yuki chuckled and ran a hand through his hair shyly. He too was blushing a little. Maybe he hadn't forgotten that kiss either . . .

But he hadn't mentioned it at all lately.

"So uh, are you busy or . . . ?" Yuki started.

"Oh, no. Y-You can stay . . . I-If you want to," Machi replied.

Yuki smiled thankfully and sat on her bed. He looked at her questionably as she continued to stand there and wait for instruction.

Okay, so he was expecting a bit more reaction from her. He hadn't forgotten that kiss he had given her a while ago. He just didn't think or talk much about it. Nobody else but he and her knew about it. But unfortunately, he was afraid of what she thought of it. Personally, he loved it. The kiss, the breaking of the curse on the same day; it all meant so much to him. But judging by Machi's wary expression, it probably scared her. All this time, he's tried to stay casual around her, but it bugged him. They weren't talking about it at all; that was a bad sign.

Suddenly, the papers that were on the edge of Machi's desk gave way and fell in a pellmell fashion onto the ground.

"Ah!" Machi cried as she frantically tried to catch them. Yuki got up to help her, and began to pick up papers. Machi laid a hand on one paper and Yuki accidentally reached for the same paper. Machi jumped a little, but Yuki didn't move much, except for his large inhale of air. He looked at her and smiled bashfully, refusing to remove his hand. Machi moved her hand from under his and looked away. Yuki's smiled diminished as he shamefully continued to help pick up papers. Attempt one was a fail.

After Machi put the papers back, Yuki tried attempt two.

"So uh . . ." he began lamely, "what do you want to do?"

Machi shrugged and looked away, her face still lit up from the last fiasco.

Attempt three.

"Do . . . do you want to go anywhere?" Yuki asked.

Machi stood still, her heart doing the exact opposite. She feared to look back into Yuki's eyes, because she knew she'd by hypnotized into them. Still she couldn't hold back; she looked.

"Go where?" she asked, softly.

"Anywhere you'd like," Yuki answered.

"I don't have any money to spend."

"We don't have to spend money. We can just go walking."

"Oh . . ."

Yuki sighed and took back his words.

" . . . Unless you don't want to," he said in a soft voice, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I do!! Really, I . . ."

Machi covered her mouth and took a step back, surprised by how she had nearly shouted at him. And she sounded so . . . so _eager._ Yuki noticed how surprised he was as well. He just shook it off and smiled at her.

"Okay, I guess we'll go then," he concluded.

Machi nodded and went to put her sandals on. Yuki's expression turned to confusion.

"You're going in your sleepwear?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" Machi questioned. "Oh!"

She took off her sandals quickly, blushing once again. Just like before, she had forgotten that she wasn't properly dressed. How could Yuki distract her so much? She just hoped that he wasn't too disappointed by her idiocy.

Yuki chuckled softly.

"Do you want me to wait while you get ready?" he asked.

"Oh . . . sure," Machi spoke softly.

She looked into her closet, feeling Yuki's liquid eyes bore a hole into her back. Wait, what was he staring at?

Unconsciously, she pulled down the bottom of her blouse, trying to cover her rear. She knew that Yuki was much too moral to stare, but he WAS a boy . . . Then again, it didn't really bother her . . . much.

"You really do like Mogita, don't you?" Yuki asked cheerfully. "I noticed you have their sleepwear merchandise."

Machi shrugged and said nothing as she looked through her closet for some clean clothes to wear. She found some dark jeans and a yellow shirt. She bent down to pick up a better pair of sandals.

Much to his embarrassment, Yuki ironically found himself staring at Machi as she bend over. He lightly blushed and forced his eyes to look away, though his mind stubbornly stayed on Machi.

She wasn't small like Tohru. She was a bit taller and a little more filled out around the sensual areas, such as the chest and hips. He chuckled silently to himself. She wasn't clumsy like Tohru either; she carried herself differently. But it was good, because no one else could carry themselves like she did. While her personality was cold and blank at first, her own self said a lot, silently in itself. Yuki noticed that when he was close to her body, he could swear he could feel a hidden warmth radiate off of her. He often wondered how warm it would be if he got too close by accident one day . . .

Yuki shook his head of those thoughts and focused on something else . . . like his shoes.

Machi turned around and headed for the bathroom. There was one thing that she almost forgot. She hadn't taken a bath yet, and she tended to take forever. If Yuki would let her do so, she'd be sure to be much quicker.

"Oh, uh, Yuki?" she began, her heart skipping a beat when she said his name. "I'm sorry, but I . . . I haven't had a bath yet today, so . . ."

"Oh, go right ahead," assured Yuki. "I don't mind waiting. Um, while you're at it, may I use you're restroom?"

"Y-Yeah. It's down the hall."

"Thank you."

Yuki let Machi leave first and then he headed for the toilet. Machi went into the door next to the restroom and locked it. She turned on the bath, letting the hot water fall quickly.

Yuki could hear the bath water fill up the tub next door. He could even hear Machi drop her removed clothing onto the floor. Yuki gulped and shifted where he sat.

He couldn't understand why he was thinking like this so suddenly. Was it because he had been finally thinking about taking the kiss further? How could he though? Machi had probably forgotten . . . It only lasted for a moment anyway. The curse broke, he talked to Kakeru, Kakeru left, Machi came to him after school, he kissed her, he had to go home without a moment to stop and explain himself . . .

The running water stopped and Yuki shamefully listened in again. A light splash told him that she was using the water; probably to wash herself. Yuki smiled crookedly as he heard her sigh with a sound of comfort. She was probably enjoying the water's warmth. Yuki continued to sit on the toilet and listen in, even though he was almost finished. He felt like such a pervert. But since no one else was in the room with him, he couldn't help it. He just wouldn't tell anyone about this little experience. He'd keep the secret with him to the grave.

Machi was enjoying the water, but she knew that she should be washing. But how could she concentrate, knowing that Yuki was just next door? She told herself that once he left the restroom, she'd hurry up and wash quickly, so he didn't have to wait in her room too much longer.

Machi flushed a guilty color of pink. She knew that she really shouldn't listen in on Yuki, especially since he was on the toilet. But it wasn't her fault that the walls were thin and not sound-proof.

There wasn't much to listen to, except for the occasional sniff or throat clearing from Yuki. There wasn't any sound of running water, so she assumed that he was sitting instead of standing. Not that she expected any sound, or wanted it for that matter; it was just a little unusual. He was taking a long time. Maybe he somehow knew she was listening in.

Machi felt ashamed as she tried to figure out why he was so quiet. Maybe he was too embarrassed to go. She was invading what little privacy he had. She let her paranoia take over and decided to take measures to solve the dilemma. Machi splashed a little water to give the impression that she was much too busy to listen in. Still, she unknowingly kept an ear open. Why? She didn't know . . .

Yuki's stomach gurgled from all the tension that existed between him, the wall, and Machi. He sat there on the throne, feeling that he had to go even more. But he was too afraid to relieve himself, for he had the feeling that she was listening. So he did what he believed to be polite: Hold it in.

For awhile, Machi was quiet, but now, all he heard was splashing. Maybe he could sneak by while she noisily washed. But there was no telling how loud he'd be compared to her. He better go quickly, or else she'd stop splashing. He COULD wait until she got out of the bath but 1: who knew how long that would take, 2: he didn't want to keep her waiting, and 3: he REALLY needed to go.

But he didn't want her to hear him. Why didn't he go before he arrived?

Then again, maybe she was splashing on purpose, so that he could go.

"_No, that's silly,_" thought Yuki. "_Comical almost . . . Still, I'm at a loss here._"

His mother had always taught him to not pass stool at a host's restroom, for the sake of everyone's ears and noses. He had to hold it in until he got home, unless it was an emergency.

"_But I can't hold it anymore,_" he thought to himself again. "_She won't get mad if I make a little noise, will she? W-We're only human after all. Maybe if I go a little at a time, it won't be loud enough for her to hear . . ._"

Yuki sat in a thinking posture and concentrated on the correct timing. He still couldn't let himself go. Damn . . . It wasn't NEARLY this embarrassing when Tohru was around. He could just go without holding back and he wouldn't feel the least bit uncomfortable, because he knew that she never minded about that sort of thing. Kyou did, but that was a different story.

Yuki finally went and, much to his dismay, there was noise, and it was loud. Echoic even. He looked to the wall as if Machi were right there, and flushed a deep red. Why was this so difficult?

Machi kept washing, but stopped suddenly when she heard Yuki. She stifled a small laugh as he attempted to cover up with a cough. After that, she didn't hear much else.

How long had they been going at this? She was too afraid to do most things she did alone in the presence of others, and maybe Yuki had the same problem. Machi felt pretty bad about it, and she was pretty sure that Yuki felt awkward. Maybe if she told him that she didn't mind him making "noise", then he could relax. Either that, or he was just taking a long time in silence. Still, she had to try something. This atmosphere was killing her.

"Um . . ." she started off quietly. She made her voice louder. "Y-Yuki? Can you hear me?"

Yuki lifted up his head in surprise. Now she was talking to him through the wall. He gulped and prepared to apologize for his rudeness.

"Y-Yeah," he replied.

" . . . Is . . . Is everything okay? You seem to be taking awhile . . . I'm not listening in or anything, I just . . . I didn't hear a flush or . . ."

"Oh uh . . . I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't want to uh . . . well you know . . . I thought that you'd be disgusted if I . . ."

"Huh? Oh, no, I won't be . . . It's okay, 'cause . . . well, that's what the restroom's for. T-The sound doesn't bother me. It's just the walls are so thin, so . . . D-Do you want me to leave?"

"Well, y-you don't have to but . . . I-I guess I would like to be alone for a moment."

"Okay, hold on . . ."

Yuki heard the bathtub's drain open and the water went down. He heard Machi step out of the water and the soft ruffles of a towel came next. After a minute or so, she opened the door. Yuki asked one more question before she could leave.

"Uh . . . Machi?" he inquired. "Do . . . Do you have any a-air freshener?"

Machi blushed, thinking that she gave him the wrong impression.

"Oh, y-you don't have to . . ."

"I know, it's just . . . I'd feel rude if I didn't . . . My stomach's not settled, so . . ."

"Oh . . . It's um . . . it's in the cabinet next to the toilet."

Machi went far from the restroom door to give Yuki some space. Soon enough, she heard him flush, wash his hands, and spray the air freshener.

Once he was out, neither of the two teenagers could look at each other without turning cherry red.

" . . . You're too polite," claimed Machi, breaking the silence, but not daring to look Yuki in the eye. Yuki chuckled and shrugged.

After Machi combed her hair, she and Yuki headed out the door.

Yuki looked at his watch.

An hour had already past, and they hadn't even accomplished anything. Still, amazingly, Machi didn't seem tired of him just yet. She did look incredibly flustered and embarrassed, but then again, so did he. And he thought to himself, who wouldn't look like this after having your admirer hear you on the toilet? Not only that, but he desperately wanted something forbidden the whole time he sat there. He somehow wished the wall wasn't there, so that he could see her. And that perverted thought, in itself, was enough to make him silent around her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Well, that chapter was . . . weird. lol Hope you enjoyed it either way! Next I'll be updating Shift in the Balance. Stay tuned, kay? And be sure to read my profile's latest update today if you haven't already. Cherrio! - Dragondustbubblez**


	6. The Boy Learns

Chapter 5 – The Boy Learns

She didn't know why they were walking so close to each other. It couldn't have been a habit between them, since they usually didn't walk together very often.

Yuki brushed the bangs out of his face and sighed as the silence dragged on. Machi looked ahead, trying not to glance at him every few seconds. It was getting incredibly difficult. Yuki, however, was the first to give in.

He looked over at her, turning his head ever so slightly in her direction. Machi continued to ignore his eyes, but he could see her pupils shift over to his reluctantly. Eventually, Machi looked over at him in response.

Yuki made a soft smile, but it wasn't his usual grin. It was smaller and somewhat crooked; it was almost unsure even. He found that he could only pull off that smile if she was around.

Machi looked into his light, liquid eyes. How could they look so soft and gentle? She didn't understand why he chose to look at her this way. Her of all people! First, he gets the nerve to stare at her openly, and then he kisses her on top of it! It drove her insane.

But wouldn't take any chances. There was just no way. So, she looked away.

Everything about his face just dragged her in way too much. His lavender eyes, his pale, smooth skin, his thin, rosy lips, his wide, warm chest that hid underneath all that cloth . . .

Yuki, too, studied her, from the corner of his eye as they released their gazes. She had a darker complexion than he, and her gray eyes were sharp and alert. Her lips were small but full, and they gave off so much emotion. Yuki almost involuntarily reached out to touch them, fearing that if he did, they would melt under his fingers.

"So, Machi," he started suddenly, trying to break the silence, "where do you want to go?"

Machi shrugged and looked around. Yuki tried again.

"There has to be somewhere you want to go."

" . . . . . Pet store," Machi answered.

"P-Pet store?"

" . . . Yes . . . I . . . I like watching the animals there."

Yuki smirked and shrugged in agreement. To the pet store they'd go.

After walking down two blocks, they arrived at a small pet shop. They entered through the front door, and came in contact with a series of parrot shrieks, mice squeaking, and dog barking. Machi began to search around for her favorite animal. She came to a bunch of cages, each containing kittens and cats of all sizes. Yuki cringed.

"You like CATS?" he asked incredulously. "Really?"

Machi nodded and stretched a finger into one of the cages to stroke a kitten on the back of its head. It purred gratefully.

"I don't see how you can . . ." sighed Yuki, watching a nearby cat scratching its claws on a clipped piece of carpet.

"How come you don't like them?" asked Machi.

Yuki knew that it was because of the curse. Since he was year of the rat, cats just never seemed to like him, so he, in return, didn't like them either. But now that the curse was gone, he didn't know why anymore. Now, all they were to him was an animal that he didn't know much about.

"I'm not really sure I remember," lied Yuki. "I used to dislike them a lot when I was young, but I'm not sure now . . ."

"Try and pet one."

"Huh?"

"Pet one. It's what I try to do when I encounter an animal that I don't really like. Because . . . you won't know if you like it if you don't try and get to know it."

Yuki stayed quiet and thought about it. He looked at the kittens meowing at him and gulped. The last time he pet a cat, it just hissed at him for no apparent reason and bit his arm. Kyou would just stand there in the distance and laugh . . .

"Can I help you two?" asked one of the workers.

"Could I hold one of the kittens?" asked Machi, pointing at the fuzzy, Calico kitten that she stroked earlier.

"Sure! Just don't keep her out long."

The worker took out the kitten and handed her to Machi. She held the cat gently and scratched behind its ears. The worker turned to Yuki.

"Wanna hold one too?"

"Ah, n-no thank you," sighed Yuki. The worker nodded and left him and Machi alone.

" . . . Cat's are really misunderstood if you think about it," said Machi. Yuki, who was caught off guard, looked up.

"What?" he asked her.

"Cats are misunderstood."

" . . . Why'd you say that?"

"Everyone says that all they do is hiss and spit and bite, but they don't. When they do that, it only means that they're scared of you. All they're trying to do is protect themselves. What people don't realize is that dogs do the same kind of thing, only with barking and growling. Cats are actually really friendly; they're just more independent than dogs are. But like dogs, they want company and love like everyone else. They just express themselves a little differently."

"But they're so . . . moody."

"It isn't any different than people. They get happy and upset just like we do . . . I used to hate cats too when I was little, you know. But after learning a bit more about them, I decided to see in a whole other way."

"Was it easy for you?"

"No, it wasn't. But after time . . . after something I did, I started to like them."

"What did you do?"

" . . . . . It's a lame story. I don't feel like telling it."

"Sounds more sad than lame."

" . . . Yeah."

" . . . ."

"Try and hold this kitten."

"W-Why?"

"Because it's not as bad as you think. Just watch out for her claws. They're pretty sharp, but she won't scratch you on purpose."

Machi handed Yuki the Calico kitten. He held it carefully, watching for any signs of aggression. The kitten looked up at him and yawned widely. Yuki scrunched up his nose. Her breath smelled like fish.

Yuki felt the kitten vibrate warmly on his arm while she purred. It was surprisingly comforting. Yuki brought up a hand and softly rubbed the top of her head. The kitten brought her head closer to his hand, begging for more warm petting. It purred louder over time as Yuki continued to touch her.

" . . . She really likes you," Machi claimed, blankly. "I can tell."

Yuki felt a small smile creep up on him while a light blush fell upon his cheeks. When no one was looking, he wiggled a finger above the kitten, letting her try to catch it between her paws. Machi smiled in secret as she watched him interact.

"How come you don't have any pets?" asked Yuki. "I figured you would since you like animals so much."

"My mom thinks that pets are filthy and bad for your health," sighed Machi. "She's not very fond of animals."

"Oh . . . that's too bad. They say that pets actually do benefit your overall well-being. People who have pets live longer."

"Mom wouldn't believe me if I told her that."

" . . . Is she allergic to animals?"

"Not that I know of."

Machi watched the kitten somberly as Yuki put her back into the cage. She sighed and looked around for more animals to look at.

"Will your mom allow you to get a smaller pet?" asked Yuki, looking towards the hamster cages. "You know . . . like a rabbit or guinea pig?"

"No," repeated Machi, sighing. "Mom says they smell worse than cats and dogs combined."

"Not if you keep the cage clean."

"Yeah, I guess . . . but still."

"Well," he chuckled, "you can't really help that. Animals will always smell. You just get used to it, I guess."

"I don't mind the smell, but my mom hates it."

"Hmm . . . that's understandable."

" . . . So, how'd you like the kitten?"

"I like her. She was different from all the other cats I've met. She was really cute."

"Does it change your outlook on cats?"

" . . . . Mmm . . . It's . . . It's getting there. I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, so I think that it's alright so far. Being with a cat . . . doesn't seem so bad."

Machi smiled at Yuki, and oddly enough, her eyes welled up with tears. Yuki seemed so real right now. It almost felt like he was talking about . . .

Yuki noted how strange her smile was. It was almost . . . sad. But sweet, and rare. And why did she have tears in her eyes? She hadn't smiled like this before.

He wanted to share something with her. But would it work?

"Come with me," he said, taking Machi by the hand. He pulled her around the store until he found what he was looking for.

"Rats?" asked Machi. Yuki nodded.

"I asked the receptionist if I could take one out to show you, and she said yes. Ever held a rat before?"

"No."

Yuki chuckled and picked up a small, male rat. It sat in his palm tamely, and washed its face with his tiny paws.

"What many people don't know about these little guys is that they too can make great pets. Most are repulsed by them, but they're very intelligent and playful. They like to be teased, too."

Machi listened closely and watched the rat scurry across Yuki's palm frantically.

"Why does it keep running around like that?" she asked.

"He's out of his cage, so he's probably a little nervous," replied Yuki. He had forgotten that rats were no longer drawn to him. When the curse was still in effect, rats were always relaxed around him. Now, to them, he was just another human being. It felt a little lonely, but it was a good thing all the same.

"I think he's calming down now," Yuki said softly. The rat in his hand breathed less frequently and sniffed around curiously. "I'll let you hold him now."

Machi took the rat in her hand, feeling his body shiver around her palm. She light used a finger to pet his back.

"Oh and one more thing," said Yuki. "Rats have small bladders and they tend to relieve themselves when they get scared, so don't be alarmed if he goes on you. Just a warning."

Machi nodded but she didn't seem to care. She held the rat carefully, letting him crawl around her arm. Yuki chuckled a little.

"That may not be a problem with you though. He seems really comfortable around you. You certainly have a way with animals."

Machi grinned at the compliment and gave the rat back to Yuki, who put him back into his cage.

Both Yuki and Machi continued to look around the store. They spotted a puppy they liked and played with it for a while. Yuki even got to hold a parrot for the first time. After washing their hands in the store's bathrooms, they headed out towards the park. As they walked, there was a still silence between them, but it was calm and comforting. Yuki found a bench and he and Machi sat down to rest their legs. After a minute, Machi began to speak.

"You know uh . . . I've always wanted to take a career in veterinary medicine."

"Really?" asked Yuki. "Then you should go for it."

" . . . I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have enough time to save up for all the money it's going to cost me."

"Won't your family help you?"

"Mom and dad don't think I'm smart enough to go to vet school, so it's a waste of money to them."

Yuki fell silent and looked solemnly at her. How could her parents be so judgmental? The look on Machi's face told him not to pursue the subject.

" . . . So uhh . . . where are your parents right now anyway? I haven't seen them much."

"Last night, my baby brother got really sick with the flu. Mom and dad rushed him to the hospital and they haven't come home yet."

" . . . That sounds serious. Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. But mom called and said that he gets to come home tonight but that he needs constant bed rest."

"Ah."

" . . . It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Two nights ago, it was really hot in the house, so my parents opened up the windows at night to cool the house down. My brother's really sensitive to the cold, and I tried to go over to him to cover him with a blanket, but like last time, I got caught and mom sent me to my room. I didn't try again after that. I should have gone back to him . . ."

"This isn't your fault."

" . . ."

"If your brother gets to go home, then he'll probably be fine. He just needs rest."

"Y-Yeah . . ."

Yuki changed the subject again.

"So, you never told me the story about how you came to like cats."

"You really want to hear that story?" asked Machi.

"Yeah, why not?"

" . . . Okay."

Yuki got comfortable on the bench they sat on and listened attentively. He waited while Machi tried to remember the bits and pieces of it. Soon enough, she began:

"When I was seven, I disliked cats, just like the years before. But one day, I was walking home from school on a rainy day. I heard a really weird noise. It sounded all muffled and everything, so I decided to check it out. The sound came from a cat, so I decided to ignore it at first, but it got louder. It sounded like it was in pain. I followed the sound and came to an alleyway. There was this large, gray, Tabby cat being cornered by a couple of stray dogs. They were attacking it because it had strayed into their territory. I didn't want to have anything to do with it, but then I thought of something.

That Tabby was helpless. For once, a cat was being attacked instead of it attacking something else! I felt kinda bad for it, since three to one wasn't a fair fight. I chased the dogs away. I thought the cat would bite me regardless of what I had done for it, so I started to walk away to leave it alone. But even as I walked away, the Tabby limped after me, covered in bruises and cuts. Eventually, the rain weighed him down and he collapsed.

I couldn't just leave him there in the rain. I tried to pick him up and found, much to my surprise, that he wasn't biting me. He was really heavy though. I carried him inside my jacket to keep him warm while I headed home from school. I figured the Tabby was a boy, since he was so big, but I wasn't sure then. Once I got home, I snuck him inside my room and put him on a towel, and while he was sleeping I dressed his wounds.

About two weeks passed and I kept him hidden in my room. I called him Ha-kun. He was really patient with me, considering I didn't know anything about taking care of cats. I fed him leftover beef and fish everyday, which he loved. I filled a cardboard box with sand from the school sand box when I learned that cats bury their waste. He took to it so naturally. Every night he'd sleep near my neck and kept me warm. During the day, he kept mostly quiet and sat on the window sill, waiting for me to come home. Since my mom rarely came into my room, she never knew about him. That is, until I told her about him.

When I told her about Ha-kun, I hoped that she wouldn't be too mad when she'd see how well I had been taking care of him. Instead, she got really mad and yelled at me. She took Ha-kun by the scruff of his neck and took him to the pound. Despite how much I cried and begged her not to take him, Ha-kun just stayed calm the whole time, as if he knew this were coming.

No one would adopt him because he looked so rough and scruffy from all the street fights in the alley. I tried to tell the pound keepers that he was very kind and gentle, but they wouldn't believe me after he bit one of the caretakers.

Soon, when I went to visit Ha-kun, I found out they had put him to sleep because no one adopted him. He was the only friend I had at the time; my best friend . . . Mom . . . never let me keep pets after that."

Machi reached to her eyes, finding that they were wet with tears. Yuki took his hand and wiped her eyes for her. Machi blushed and sighed.

"That was a brave thing to do, Machi," admired Yuki. "It must have taken a lot of will power."

"It was more sympathy than courage really," she replied. "I guess . . . Ha-kun kind of reminded me about myself in a weird way . . . . Sad, huh?"

"No . . . I-I understand completely . . ."

* * *

**OMG it's been so LONG since I've updated!! I feel so bad. TT TT I'm really sorry about that. College apps get in the way of EVERYTHING! But I hope you liked this chapter. =) Right now, I don't know what story I'll be updating next, so stay tuned for a mystery upload. And thank you for being so patient with me! - dragondustbubblez**


	7. Last Three Days

Chapter 6 – Three Last Days

**-Day 1-**

Yuki awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes. The sky wasn't bright this morning, seeing that it was covered in gray clouds. It was probably a foreshadowing of the annual summer rain.

This morning was going to be slow. Yuki got up and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Adjusting his sagging pajama bottoms, he went downstairs, his stomach growling and his mind reeling . . .

He and Machi had talked yesterday. He realized how different she was from him. She could see, or at least try, the goodness in everything. Yuki usually couldn't muster up the courage or humility to see things from another's eyes if he generally didn't like them. It made him kind of sad.

He realized, he wanted to see things her way. He wanted to try to learn things through her eyes. At the same time, he wondered if he'd rub off on her. What would he show her if he spent more time with her? What would they discover together?

Machi's story was sad, yet juvenile; like a child telling a small, sob story about an experience that many go through. Still, the way she told it, the way she reacted to it . . . it made him sympathize in a way he hadn't before. He pitied the animal he hated for her sake, and in return, gave Machi is condolences. It was a wonder, though, how she could hold in her tears so well when they threatened to spill at any given moment.

Yuki wanted to wipe them away. He desired to touch those tears. Her eyes were lined with water, yet they retained some sort of hidden beauty behind them. A hidden sorrow he didn't know about.

Maybe, if were to press his lips to her face, and taste those stubborn tears, he'd find out what caused her to hide away so often. Would they be like water, made of sadness? Or would they be salty with frustration and anger? He desperately wanted to know.

Still, the thought of tasting her tears seemed immoral and even cruel; not to mention perverted. Yuki blushed and focused elsewhere.

_" . . . I can't focus . . ." _he thought to himself. _"I can't stop thinking about her . . ."_

Everything he saw, everything that he heard, he couldn't keep his mind off of Machi somehow. It was mostly random thoughts.

Did Machi like miso soup? Did she like vegetables? Was she gifted in anything special? Could she run well? Could she cook? Did she love to read or didn't she? It was so bittersweet, wondering and not knowing . . .

He even zoned out as Tohru talked to him, which he never did.

"Yuki . . . Yuki?" asked Tohru, looking into his void face. "Yuki?"

He snapped out of his daydreams and looked confusedly at Tohru, forgetting what she was saying.

"So, do you want steamed leeks and green tea this morning?" she asked.

"Anything's fine, Ms. Honda," Yuki answered back, smiling. He watched her walk away into the kitchen. He yawned once more and rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he sat at the table.

Kyou came inside from the front door, his front and back covered in a light sweat. He sat at the table and waited. Yuki looked at him for a brief moment.

" . . . Is Tohru cooking leeks?" Kyou asked, sniffing the air. Yuki shrugged halfheartedly.

"I think so . . ." he answered. Kyou scrunched up his face in disgust, but didn't bother to complain. He looked over at Yuki, who seemed to have his head in the clouds. He wasn't annoyed by his presence today, which was rare. Kyou thought about it, and immediately knew why.

"So . . . you hung out with that one girl yesterday?" he asked out of boredom.

"Huh?" asked Yuki, popping out of his dream state. "Oh . . . . . You must mean Machi . . . Yes, we walked around downtown."

" . . . Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno . . . you looked . . . different when you came home."

"Oh, I see . . ."

" . . . You looked like a pixy."

Yuki chuckled slightly.

"It wasn't a complement," Kyou scoffed.

"Yeah, I know," claimed Yuki, calmly. It went quiet suddenly as he messed with his hair a bit. Kyou continued.

" . . . So . . . . . are you guys . . ."

"No . . . we're not," Yuki said. "She's . . . We're just friends."

Kyou "tsked" in disbelief.

"Didn't you kiss her?" Kyou asked.

"H-How'd you know about that?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru told me."

Kyou got up and went to the kitchen to check to see how Tohru was doing. Yuki peeked over to see. Kyou talked with Tohru for a minute, smiling slightly. He pulled up behind her and held her tight by the waist, kissing her gently on the neck. Yuki lowered his eyes and wondered if he'd ever get to do that. Instead, he just shook his head and waited patiently for his meal.

~:~:~::~:~:~

" . . . Sure is cloudy," Kakeru said, looking out the window near the couch he sat on. "Looks like rain . . ."

There wasn't any sense in making small talk with Machi's mom. She hated him, obviously, and ignored his comments whenever possible. While she made breakfast, Kakeru tried asking a question.

"So, uh . . . where's Machi?"

"Sleeping," scowled the mother. Kakeru chuckled. It was so like Machi to be still asleep at this hour.

A chunky, coughing noise came from upstairs.

"God, he's been coughing all night," the mother said to herself, the worry coming off of her face. She left the rice to cook and went up to the second floor to check on her toddler.

"That's what happens when you leave the window open sometimes," whispered Kakeru, when Machi's mother was out of earshot. He knew she meant well, though. The interior of the house was humid and stuffy, since it was in the middle of summer. But leaving a window fully open in a child's room might bring in the night time chill. Then again, he could have been sick from something else. No one knew for sure. All Kakeru knew was that the guilt was being passed around silently, when no one was probably at fault for it.

The mother came back down and took a bottle of cough syrup out of one of the cabinets and ran back upstairs quietly.

Kakeru watched her rush back and forth, feeling the tension in the air grow as thick as butter. His father wasn't here yet, and so he had nothing to do with his step mother around. Within two days, his dad would be back to take him home. Until then, he'd watch TV or something. But now wasn't the time. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do anything by watch time go by as his family got further and further away. It was so quiet, he doubted he could brake it.

~:~:~::~:~:~

Machi was still in her pajamas, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

It was bugging her. She had to check on him. Through hell or high water, she had to, but she knew how much of a price she'd pay if she got caught.

Regardless, Machi got up, put on her softest socks and left her dark room. Even though it was pretty much noon, it was dull and gray inside, since the sun refused to shine through the heavy cloud cover.

She was treading on dangerous waters here, but she assumed that her mother would continue to stay downstairs as long as her brother's coughing was under control.

Machi tip-toed lightly down the hall and stopped at her brother's door. Opening it, she heard a soft, nasally whistle coming from his nose. Within the dark room, she could still see his poor, puffy, sweaty face.

Machi trembled and the back of her head buzzed as she grew dizzy with worry. He looked bad, and it didn't look like it was getting any better.

**- Day 2 -**

"You know . . . these days used to piss me off so badly . . . Now I . . . I actually can't believe that I'm starting to like them."

Kyou chuckled nervously and rubbed the side of his nose roughly.

This was the second day of almost no sunshine, yet, it was the most calming evening of Yuki's life. He sat there, once again, with Kyou, attempting to find some common ground and words to say to him. Perhaps the weather clouded his personality. Or maybe, Machi was having this affect on him.

But it was only like this when he was alone with Kyou. The only exception was Tohru, who was getting used to their neutral silences.

"Well," started Yuki, placing a hand on his leg, "usually I ignore the climate, but today . . . it's so . . ."

" . . . Quiet," Kyou finished.

"Y-Yeah . . . calm . . . Almost like the world is standing still for a moment . . ."

" . . . You're not gonna get all poetic on me, are ya?" Kyou asked warily. "I hate poetry . . ."

Yuki chuckled lowly and shrugged, looking at the churning clouds. A large lighting bolt struck nearby, being followed by a deep rumble of thunder. Kyou got up and stretched.

"I'm going in," he said. "I don't like getting wet. You comin' or what?"

"No . . . I'll stay and watch the weather for awhile," Yuki replied, looking off into the distance. Kyou watched his expression and decided to speak what he thought.

"You can just talk to her about it, you know?"

"Huh?" asked Yuki, turning around to face him. Kyou repeated.

"Talk to her about the kiss."

Yuki looked down and said nothing else, pursing his lips in anguish. Kyou shrugged and left for the dry interior of the house.

Hearing the door close, Yuki sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he didn't realize what he was getting into. At first, Machi was just an interesting girl who kept him curiously wondering. Then, they became mutual friends, one way or another. Now . . .

He was falling for her . . . he just knew he was. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his cheeks thought otherwise as they lit up with a bright pink haze every time he thought of her.

But did she know? He had kissed her, but he heard no response from her since that day. Had he confused her, or scared her? Was that why she had such trouble being around him? Had he . . . had he messed it up?

Yuki watched the clouds again, as they swirled into one big mess of a storm. A drop of water fell on his nose as the much anticipated rain began to fall.

He didn't want to go inside yet. Dwelling on his thoughts seemed to keep him at peace during the long lasting summers. And he wasn't ready to talk about it to anyone yet. He didn't know how.

Only one thing ran through his head.

_"Machi . . . Machi . . . Where are you now? . . . Machi . . . Are you watching the storm with me from afar? . . . Machi . . ."_

It rhymed in his head like a song . . .

**- Day 3 -**

She heard the car.

It came back into the drive-way, its engine growling slowly. Soon, it came to a stop and the door on it's right-hand side opened.

Machi looked out her window, listening to the mumbled sounds while watching the rain fall that muggy morning. They had been out all night, and it kept her up. The tension thickened. Even Kakeru could feel it from afar, in the guest room.

Machi looked at her clock and sighed. It was about 2:00 am in the morning and she couldn't get back to sleep. Ever since her mother rushed her sibling to the hospital, she had been wide awake with worry. Now, they were back home.

Getting away from her window-sill, she peeked through the crack in her door and glanced over towards the top of the stairs. Her mother slowly walked up, cradling her son in her arms. He looked sickly and weak as he slept.

Once her mother put him in bed and tucked him in, she silently went to her bedroom, not bothering to check on Machi. Once she closed the door, the whole house silenced, with only the pitter-patter of rain sounding off in the distance.

Machi waited for about thirty minutes, knowing that it took her mom some time to fall asleep. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she went out of her room and snuck to her brother's room.

Gulping, she slowly opened his door and went in. She was glad that his room was dark, because she was much too afraid to see how sickly her brother looked.

Machi crept up to him slowly, being careful to not make a sound. Even from a distance she could hear him wheeze painfully. As the rain continued to fall, she tuned out all the sounds and focused on him. She hoped, she prayed that somehow he'd be okay. Carefully, she took his blanket with her fingertips and covered him up to his shoulders, accidentally touching his cheek.

It was ice cold. And clammy. Machi shivered a little and sighed, but kept her head up, knowing that she had to stay confident. There was no way life could be cruel enough to take her baby brother away. He was the only one on her mother's side of the family who actually enjoyed her company. It would kill her inside if that little shred of innocence were to disappear.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and all the background noise died. The wind, the rain . . . it all just turned off, it seemed. The air thickened and Machi found it hard to breathe. Her fears began to come to life as she gazed at the small, sleeping face she couldn't see very well in the dark. But she knew what had happened . . . She it was over the moment his wheezing breath came to an abrupt stand-still . . .

~:~:~::~:~:~

The low rumble of his side table woke him up. Opening his eyes slowly, he first gazed at his water-streaked window, and then to the alarm clock at his side.

4:35 am

Yuki scowled and wiped his eyes free of eye crust. He took his vibrating phone and answered with a low, expired voice.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Yuki? You there?"

" . . . . Yes . . . Who is this is?"

"It's Kakeru . . . Don't hang up."

" . . . . . . . Kakeru, I'm sleeping . . . C-Can't you . . . harass me some other time?"

"Please . . . I'm serious. Something . . . Something's happened."

" . . . . . . . What then . . ."

" . . . Machi's . . . . . Machi's in trouble . . ."

"Kakeru, what happened?"

" . . . Her brother . . . her brother, he . . ."

" . . . . . Kakeru, what is it?"

" . . . He . . . He died this morning . . ."

Yuki's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open slightly. Kakeru wasn't kidding; it was in his voice. He knew immediately that he needed to be there.

" . . . I'm on my way," Yuki said, getting out from under his blanket.

"Hurry," Kakeru urged, his voice shaking slightly. " . . . Machi's . . ."

"How is she?"

" . . . . . . ."

" . . . I'll be there soon, don't worry."

Yuki hung up, and fumbled into some jeans and shoes. After finding his jacket and an umbrella, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and got out a his notepad and pencil. He had no idea how long he'd be gone, so he wrote a note for Shigure and pasted it on his bedroom door. Within seconds, he was out of the house.

It rained heavily on him as he wandered down the lonely road to Machi's home. Mud began to soak in his shoes, making him wish that he was back in bed.

But she needed him. Machi needed him . . .

He had to be there for her right now, and he couldn't think otherwise. There was something about her that Kakeru wasn't telling him. He could hear it in his voice over the phone. Yuki began to power walk, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

The only thing was that Yuki had never dealt with death before. Even in his youth, the only one he saw who was close to death was himself, sitting alone in the Sohma house, wasting away from Akito's cutting words. But he could barely remember it now.

~:~:~::~:~:~

There she was, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk in front of her house. The lights on the inside were on and a shadowy figure sat behind the window-sill. It seemed to be watching her.

Machi sat so still, that it almost scared him. She was sitting there with her arms lain I her lap, and her hair falling over her knelt head. She didn't seem to care that the rain was pouring on her in bucket loads.

Yuki slowly walked over to her still figure, fearing that if he were to tap her shoulder, she'd fall into pieces. He looked around, trying to see if he could Kakeru, but he was no where near them now. Time ticked by bit by bit, sluggishly, as the streets grew foggy and wet.

"Machi," he called. She looked up at him with stunned, wide eyes. Her pupils remained small and stressed to a tiny size, despite how dark it was outside.

Yuki took his umbrella and put it above Machi's head as he got closer to her. She didn't scoot away or change her expression. Her face stayed locked in shock.

Suddenly, she hid her face in her hands and mumbled.

"H-He's dead . . . . . he's dead . . . . he's . . . . . It's all my fault . . . . I . . . shouldn't have . . . I-I . . ."

Yuki gently shushed her and knelt beside her, softly rubbing her wet back. She shivered underneath his warm hand. Slowly, she rocked back and forth on her rear, covering the top of her head with the palms of her hands, digging her fingertips into her hair.

This was the worst shape he had ever seen her in.

" . . . It's not your fault," Yuki sighed softly.

" . . . . . . I could have . . . prevented . . ." Machi started. She coughed and shivered again. Her face turned paler by the second. Yuki started to really worry for her.

"You don't look so good. Let me take you inside."

Machi shook her head.

"N-No . . ." she pleaded. "I can't . . . ."

"I have to get you inside," Yuki said. "You're getting sick . . ."

"I can't . . . . I can't . . . I CAN'T!!"

Machi pushed him away and quickly tried to get up. Before she could run off she fell into a puddle that lay in front of her house. She didn't bother to get up, and lay still, breathing rapidly.

Yuki rushed to her side and tried to help her.

" . . . . . I'm not allowed to go in . . ." Machi said suddenly. Two tears escaped from her eyes and her voice quivered. "M-Mom . . . doesn't want me to come home . . . ."

She shook violently as she coughed, not being able to believe it. It all happened so fast . . . The car, the rain, the room, the wheezing, the silence . . . all in a flash, it was over. Now she sat in this puddle, feeling gravity slowly crush her closer to the ground. It played like a movie in her mind; Rushing sobs, yelling and screaming, broken plates scattered on the ground, her mother's hands wounding her . . .

She grew nauseous and dizzy from the overwhelming experience of seeing her brother's cold, dead face. His eyes were wide with fear as he took his last breath, it seemed. After witnessing such a thing, it all went downhill. All she knew was that she could never go back. She wasn't welcome anymore.

"Machi," started Yuki, "your mother can't do that to you . . . She . . ."

Machi didn't respond, her tears falling effortlessly.

" . . . Can you stay with Kakeru?" Yuki asked.

" . . . He's with . . . dad . . ."

" . . . Then-"

"He . . . He wouldn't . . . . he wouldn't let me come . . . w-with-"

" . . . . . . . Is there . . . anywhere you can go?"

Machi didn't answer and lay in the puddle, coughing.

Looked like Yuki had no other choice. He had to bring her home with him. And he couldn't leave her out here alone like this. It was dangerous for her to be in the weather in her condition, and at this early in the morning too.

He leaned over and took her hand, offering to help her stand. She looked at him as if she forgot how to.

Machi tried to get up, but it was much more difficult than she though, considering that she felt like she had been sitting for hours. She stumbled and wobbled like a toddler, but instantly, she felt warm, gentle hands catch her by the torso. For some reason, they seemed to be shaking just as much as her. Yuki held her tightly, trying to keep her from collapsing.

Suddenly, the front door of Machi's home opened, and her mother looked out at them. She spotted Yuki standing there with Machi slumping in his arms. Her gaze turned deadly.

"Get ouuutt!!" she yelled in a raspy, voice. "Geeettt OUUUUTT!!!"

She ran towards them with wild eyes, and picked up a few stray rocks.

Getting a terrible feeling, Yuki held Machi steady began to pull her away as fast as possible.

"I don't want you here anymore, dammit!!" the mother yelled, as she began to toss the rocks the picked up at them. "Leave. LEAVE!!! LEEAAAVE!!! I hate you . . . I HATE YOU!!! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIIIIMMM!!!"

Yuki blocked the oncoming rocks with his arm, earning several bluish bruises. He didn't care at the moment; the only thing that mattered was getting Machi to a safe place, away from all the screaming. He took her by the side and guided her through the rain, ignoring the persistent shouts of her mother. Soon, he found a place to hide underneath a large oak tree. The screams subsided, and were replaced by eerie, ear-splitting sobs that echoed in the misty fog.

Machi shook violently as she hung onto Yuki, her every breath getting heavy and labored. Yuki rubbed her back and tried to get her out of her breakdown. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed down, she stood still, but she still clutched onto Yuki for support.

Her stomach lunged upward with a hefty heave and she forced herself to lean over. Yuki set down his umbrella, forgetting about the rain.

"M-Machi?" he asked in worry. "Are . . . are you alright? Machi . . . Machi!"

The bile rose in her throat and she realized she couldn't hold it in any longer. Holding her stomach, she opened her mouth and coughed, throwing up onto the grass.

" . . . Ugh nooo," Yuki groaned. "Machi . . ."

When she finished, he gently put one of her arms around behind his neck, and put one of his arms around her waist.

" . . . Let's get you out of here," he said softly.

Every step he took, his heart pulled harder and harder for her, and within minutes he found himself crying, praying . . .

Wondering how things got to be so wrong . . .

* * *

**Listening to sad music helped me write this chapter. :'(**

**Thanks for reading! Check my Profile for my latest news and stay tuned to see what becomes of our beloved Machi . . . **

**Thank you once again, and please leave a review. You guys are the best. =) - Dragondustbubblez**


	8. Arise

Chapter 7 – Arise

Yuki turned on the lights in the upstairs hall, carefully keeping his hand on Machi to keep her steady. The farther away that she was from her old home, the more she seemed to be able to hold herself up. Now that that they were back, Yuki needed to find her a place to sleep for the night.

Their couch wasn't nearly comfortable enough for Machi to rest on. After what she had been through tonight, she'd need a bed. The only problem was that the only guest rooms that the house had were occupied by Tohru and Kyou. Yuki didn't want to bother Tohru by waking her up so early. Kyou would only yell at them if he asked him to give up his room. Even if he didn't yell, he'd highly disagree to the idea of giving up his room for a girl he didn't know. There was only one option left.

He led Machi into his room, and closed the door and turned on his bed-side lamp.

"I'll let you sleep in my bed until we can find you a suitable place to stay," said Yuki, while he brushed aside the bed covers to allow her to shuffle into them. "I'll sleep downstairs. Rest for as long as you need to, okay? Let me know if there's anything you need."

Machi cuddled under the surprisingly warm sheets and nodded sadly. She wanted him to stay with her a bit longer, but couldn't find the energy to tell him so. As Yuki left through the door, all the warmth seemed to go with him. She wanted it back . . .

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Yuki took an extra blanket from a nearby cupboard and dragged it over to the couch. It wasn't the comfiest place to sleep, but it would have to do. Besides, Machi's comfort was much more important than his own. Sighing, he laid himself down with the blanket on top of him, and tried his best to gather heat. He listened to the sound of the morning rain and immediately fell into a slumber.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Machi felt her way around the dark, upstairs area, blindly trying to find the stairs. Fearing that she could fall, Machi went down on all fours to find out where she was. Her hand hovered over thin air and as she lowered it, she felt the hard wooden floor of the descending stairway. Sitting on her rear, she scooted herself down the stairs, while still keeping a hand on the wall. Slowly, she lowered herself towards the first floor and stepped lightly as she hit the soft carpet. Machi, using all of her energy to keep from crying, searched around for Yuki.

His figure was on the couch, sleeping soundly. She hesitated, fearing that if she woke him up he'd be irritated. Her fist shook with anticipation as her discomfort of being alone grew. She almost reached out to shake his shoulder when she took a deep breath and decided to wait it out till morning.

But the more she thought about going back upstairs alone, the more and more her heart ached.

Shamefully, Machi inched her way back over to Yuki's still figure, and sat on her knees nearby him. She wondered how she was going to ask him to be with her for the remainder of the early morning. They couldn't sleep next to each other; they could get into trouble for that. She didn't have the heart to make him stay by her for the next few hours either. Still . . . somehow . . .

Machi hung her hand over him slightly as she reluctantly attempted to tap his shoulder. Yuki seemed to sense her presence and shifted around where he slept. Alarmed, Machi stumbled back and got up to get away, feeling her shyness getting the best of her. To her hopes and her dismay, Yuki opened his eyes and sat up before she could hightail it upstairs.

"M-Machi?" he asked softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " . . . Is that you?"

Sighing, Machi turned around, her face blossoming a full red blush. Yuki beckoned her to come closer. He tried his hardest to keep his drooping eyes open, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. Everything was a blur . . . except for the fact that Machi needed something. He had to stay awake.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her in a soft, tired whisper.

Machi didn't answer him back. She knew very well that she wasn't okay, but she didn't want to complain to him at this time in the morning. She found herself starting to shake as she kept her words away. Yuki sat up and took her hands in his.

" . . . You're shivering," he said, with a bit of shock in his voice. " . . . Are you still not feeling well?"

Machi cursed herself inside. His touch was all it took. She found she couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Two droplets fell from her blurry eyes and landed on Yuki's hand. He looked up at her and sighed.

" . . . . You don't want to be alone, do you?" he asked gently. Machi shook her head, hiding her face from him by watching the floor. Yuki continued on.

" . . . . Do you . . . Do you want me to go upstairs with you?"

Machi's blush brightened as she shrugged. Yuki got up to stretch and yawn. Leaving the extra blanket behind, he took Machi by the hand and slowly led her back to his room. As he closed the door, she felt shivers go up her spine. He was so close to her that she had forgotten to cry.

Yuki's room was a good size, but being in the room with him made it seem much smaller. No matter where Machi moved to, he too followed after as if he were waiting for her to drop. Oddly enough, he seemed the more likely candidate to fall down because of sleep deprivation. He didn't even notice how close he was to her. But even as he looked at her with hazy, tired eyes, he spoke softly and clearly.

" . . . I'm not sure how I'll stay up here . . . s-since . . . we don't have any sleeping bags . . ." he claimed, scratching his head and stifling a yawn. Machi shrugged once again.

"I . . ." she began. " . . . I don't want you to give up your bed, Yuki."

"Oh nonsense," he replied, sweetly, shaking his head as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "What's m-mine . . . i-i-is y-yours."

A yawn got past him as he talked and Machi tried to take a step back to give some space between them.

She figured he was too sleepy to know what he was talking about. Why would he give up his own bed for her?

"B-But . . . where will you sleep?" Machi asked, trying her best to be considerate, despite how horrible she felt.

Yuki yawned again and smiled.

"I'll sleep with you."

Machi's cheeks went cherry red and she tried to mumble a few words of objection. But Yuki took her by the hand and dragged her into his bed with him. She tensed up completely as Yuki pulled the covers over the both of them.

He sighed with content and curled up into a fetal position, facing Machi.

"G'night . . ." he slurred as he evidently dozed off. His breathing became slow and steady as he fell deeper into his slumber. Machi tried to back up to make room between she and the tired boy, but her back was already to the wall that the bed was pushed against. Besides, moving farther only made Yuki move closer to her.

She sighed and decided to accept her odd circumstance. She'd just have to be sure to not get close to any . . . awkward parts that belonged to Yuki. Which to her, was everything except his face, which she had already come in contact with. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being tugged in.

Machi didn't realize how CLOSE he was until now. She could see every detail on his kind and serious face. His eyelashes seemed much longer, and his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. His nose was long and slender, and his skin was highly defined with detail.

Yuki's hair, which was no longer in its usual neat style, fell softly to the side of his head and tickled the brim of Machi's forehead. His long, soft bangs brushed the top of his eyes and lay in a tasseled sort of manner. His lips kept remotely still as they gaped open slightly.

Something stirred inside Machi's core. It was almost as if a switch was flicked on a fire inside of her. And everytime Yuki expelled a breath, her heart fluttered in a strange way.

And it was becoming . . . comfortable. The sound of his breathing . . . the closeness of his touch . . .

More so than anything was his scent. It marveled Machi so; she had never thought so much about it before. It was a concoction of smells that she could recognize, but they were all mixed together into one. Yuki smelled mostly of rich, earthly soil, with a hint of soap, and just a bit of humanly body odor. Take it, it wasn't the best thing she had ever smelled, but it was surprisingly relaxing and soothing to the nose. It radiated from the base of his neck, his chest, and throughout his arms, which were now trying to wrap themselves around her waist. It was strange to see the cold and icy prince this way, since he mostly kept his distance.

She admitted to herself . . . she was frightened. This whole day had been nothing but misery and now she was engulfed in the warm,fragrant arms of security. Machi knew very well that, in reality, that this couldn't last forever, and yet she was falling dangerously deep into this luxury.

Yuki curled up into a tighter ball and let out a large breath of air onto Machi's heated face. She squinted her eyes but took it in as if it were an illegal substance. It calmed her nerves like a drug, and it messed with her reasoning, like a drug. She didn't move, she didn't complain about the slight odor of his breath . . . she couldn't even think. She just laid there, soaking all of him in as he slept.

And she liked it.


	9. Misery Loves Company

Chapter 8 – Misery Loves Company

Yuki stirred in his sleep as he felt something brush the tip of his nose. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He would have jumped back in shock if not for how drowsy he was. Instead, he just stared blankly.

He was in bed . . . with Machi. In his small bed, which was barely big enough for two. Only one thought ran through his head.

Dare he check under the covers?

With a nervous lump in his throat, Yuki lifted the blanket slightly. They still had their clothes on. Their bodies were touching, but nothing had changed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he lay his head back down. Obviously, he had somehow gotten himself in the same bed as Machi, but he wasn't able to go farther than that.

All he could remember from last night after being woken up by Machi was that he had taken her to his room. By time they arrived, he was ready to drop to the ground. It was then his memory blacked out. All future actions were subconscious, if that was even possible.

Somebody knocked on his door.

"Yuki," said Shigure's voice, "You missed breakfast. Is everything okay? I got this note this morning . . . You in there?"

Yuki silently whispered a mild curse and pushed himself out of bed. Machi squirmed and pulled more of the blanket over her.

"Everything's fine," Yuki answered. "Tell Ms. Honda I apologize for missing breakfast. I'll be down in a bit."

"Where were you last night? How long did you stay out for?"

"I'll explain everything when I come out."

Yuki went over to Machi and shook her lightly.

"Machi . . . Machi . . . ."

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She pushed the hair out of her face, sighed, and looked up at him. Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"G-Good morning," he stuttered. He cleared his throat and allowed Machi to climb out of bed.

"I need to go downstairs," he continued softly, afraid to startle her. He wondered if she was feeling any better since last night's fiasco. "I have to uh . . . I have to . . . uh . . ."

He couldn't believe he was stuttering. Of all times to stutter, why did it have to be now? He ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat again.

"I have to tell Shigure you're here."

Machi looked up at him with blank eyes. Dark circles swam underneath them. She just sat there looking at him as if she didn't understand a word he said.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Yuki said. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Machi looked to the ground, refusing to respond. She reminded Yuki of a Raggedy-Ann doll, but without the smile and bright colors. In fact, it seemed all the color had been suctioned out of her.

"Yuki . . ." called a familiar voice

"Hold on," Yuki answered back. "I'm on my way."

Machi looked at the door and blinked, her expression ceasing to change.

"I'll be right back . . ." Yuki told her before heading out the door. He hated to leave her there when she looked like that, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had to tell everyone what was going on.

Quickly, he stepped down the stairs and into the living room, slightly out of breath. Kyou, who was watching TV, looked at him confusedly.

" . . . What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Yuki said. "Where's Shigure?"

"Kitchen," Kyou answered, going back to what he was watching.

Turning on his heel, Yuki headed into the well lit area. Tohru was in there washing dishes, and Shigure was sipping the last of his tea.

"Good morning," Tohru said, greeting him with a warm smile. "You certainly are up late today. Didn't sleep well?"

"Eh, sort of," Yuki said. "I'll explain everything. Shigure, something's happened and I need to talk to you."

"I take it this has to do with last night's note?" Shigure murmured, his mouth still on the rim of his cup.

"Yes."

"Where were you anyway?"

"I got a call from Kakeru around four-thirty in the morning. He said that something urgent had happened, having to do with Machi. So I left the house to look for her . . ."

Yuki's face saddened a bit as he recalled that muggy night. Things had gone so wrong . . .

Tohru began to worry.

" . . . Is Machi alright?" she wondered. Yuki shook his head.

Shigure put his cup in the sink and sighed.

"Let's talk about it in the living room. Kyou should probably know about this too."

All of them walked over there, and sat down. Kyou looked at each of them and felt uneasy. Shigure took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Kyou cried angrily. "What's your problem?"

"The problem is there IS a problem, and we suggest you listen in," Shigure said.

"I'm listening," Kyou sighed, crossing his arms and slouching where he sat.

Yuki sat down and leaned forward, his elbows resting on top of his knees.

"Machi's brother . . . passed away early this morning," he started. "I'm not sure how, but all I know is that he's gone. Machi's parent have never trusted her around him, so they initially blamed her for his death. As a result, she's been kicked out of her home. When I went looking for her, I found her sitting on the curb out in the rain. I had to help her get to a safe place because her mother was throwing rocks at her, yelling for her to leave. At that point, there was only one thing I could do . . . I-I let her spend the night here."

"Didn't she have anywhere else to go?" Kyou asked, trying not to sound inconsiderate. "You know, like at an aunt or uncle's place?"

"No," Yuki answered. "Even if she did, she didn't want to go."

Shigure's brow furrowed.

"So . . . if she stayed overnight, where is she now?"

Yuki blushed slightly.

"I . . . I let her stay in my room for the time being. I thought the couch might be too uncomfortable for her, so I let her have my bed."

"You slept on the couch last night?"

"Y-Yes."

"Odd . . . I didn't see you when I came down."

" . . . I was there. You must have been too tired to notice me."

" . . . Huh . . . I suppose so."

Yuki sighed with relief. Nobody saw past his lie.

"Oh my," Tohru said. "Poor Machi . . . I feel awful for her. I can't imagine what it's like to be shunned away like that."

"I can," Kyou added, his expression distant. "I know exactly how she feels."

"Is she still in your room?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah," Yuki sighed. "I tried to talk to her this morning, but she won't respond to anything I say. She just . . . sits there."

"Probably traumatized."

"Should we go up and talk to her?" Tohru asked.

"Not now. She'll need her space. Since Yuki was with her all morning, I think he should be the one to interact with her."

Tohru nodded in agreement. Kyou gave a shrug of acknowledgment.

" . . . How long does she need to stay?" Shigure added.

"I don't know . . ." Yuki answered. "Until she can find someone to stay with."

"Where's she gonna sleep though?" Kyou interrupted. "No offense, but she'll want ta be stayin' in your room the whole time."

"She can stay with me," Tohru said. "My bed is more than big enough for the both of us."

"Are you sure, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. "I'd hate to involve you any more than I have to."

"It's fine with me!" Tohru said, smiling. "My bed has lots of room. I don't mind."

"I think that settles it then," Shigure concluded. "Machi will sleep with Tohru until she finds a suitable home."

"Who knows when that'll be though," said Kyou. "If her mom won't let her come home, who's to say the rest of her family won't feel the same way?"

"We still have to try for her sake," Yuki said sternly.

"And what if they don't take her? I feel for her and all, but Tohru shouldn't have to give up her own bed if it carries on like this."

"I don't know," Yuki answered crossly. "We will just have to try our best to help her find a way. It's the least we could do."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there on his bed, staring at the floor as if it had hypnotized her into a state of paralysis. Her arms wouldn't move, her mouth wouldn't open, her eyes wouldn't overflow.

Numb was all she was.

Even what happened last night between she and Yuki couldn't shake her from this state of shock. It seemed so unreal. The events wouldn't stop playing back and forth in her mind.

It was if she were in some sort of horror movie. She, the heroine, falls under some sort of misfortune in which she can not escape. Things begin to look indescribably grim and the color is sucked out of the whole set that surrounds her. The warmth radiating off of others can not reach her, as if she were under some curse. But unlike most movies she had seen, there was no resolving of this internal issue. There wasn't a happy ending with music and festivities.

The real world didn't work out that way. It was only her in the end. She couldn't rely on anyone anymore.

Yuki hadn't come up for a while now, and she was thankful. She didn't know how she would face him, knowing that her mouth refused to allow her to speak. Her legs would not allow her to budge. Even her very lungs were starting to reject the air from his room. It didn't even occur to her that she could pass out sitting there, panicking at the thought that the future was so far away.

And it was selfish of her, really, to be so worried about her own well being. It was her brother who was the real victim.

"But he's already dead . . ." she whispered to herself.

Machi closed her eyes tightly and gripped the sheets beneath her hands. And she wondered, how hard would she have to grip them to send enough force to snap her fingers in half? How hard would she have to clamp her eyes shut to rip the skin on her face?

How hard would it be to send herself into so much physical pain, that the mental pain would be drowned out for good?

The sound of footsteps came near the door.

_"I want to hide,"_ she thought. _"I want to leave this place . . ."_

The doorknob turned.

_"I wish I . . . . I wish . . ."_

Yuki came in and closed the door behind him. All of Machi's thoughts came to a stand still, and the blessed blankness returned. She loosened her grip on the sheets and she opened her eyes. Despite how still she wanted to be, her heart deliberately disobeyed her. She grimaced at the gentle face that looked upon her. She had to convince herself that she wanted to be alone, no matter how tempting the comfort was.

He came around slowly and sat next to her. She wanted to be mean to him and frustrate him somehow. The anger built up inside her and told her to aim it at whoever was nearest.

Yuki turned his head and looked at Machi with a sad smile. Her stone heart melted a little, but not enough to move her to speak. With much difficulty, she kept a stern, agitated face.

" . . . I've got good news," Yuki said. "Ms. Honda has agreed to share her room with you until you find somewhere to stay."

Machi kept her eyes to the floor and didn't say a word. Yuki swallowed and continued.

"I . . . I think you'll be more comfortable in there, what with Tohru being a girl like yourself. And no one found out about . . . you know . . . us s-sleeping together."

Yuki continued to watch Machi from the corner of his eye. She wasn't talking, nodding, or even blinking. For a moment, he couldn't even hear her breathing. She looked deathly pale and sickly. He decided to try a different approach. Lowering his head, he looked up at her with concerned eyes.

" . . . Are you hungry?" he asked, softly putting his hands on hers. Once again, Machi kept her mouth clamped tight. Yuki held her hands more tightly.

" . . . Do . . . Do you need to go to the bathroom? I can show you where it is . . ."

She still didn't respond. Yuki sighed and let go of her hands.

"Okay . . ." he began. "If . . . If you want to be alone . . . I'll go."

Machi looked him in the eyes for a split second, and then returned her gaze to the floor. Taking the cue, Yuki got up and headed for the door. Before going out he stopped in the doorway, waiting for her to call him back.

Machi looked up and saw him pause. More than anything, she wanted to call him back and fall apart in his arms. She'd give her all, just to have that moment in which she could break down completely. But that same anger held her back. The agony in knowing that things were not that simple. She clenched a fist, bit her lip, and closed her eyes again, hoping that when she opened them, he would be gone.

After a moment, Yuki walked out, but left his door slightly ajar. Before heading down the stairs, he stopped and turned around, looking upon the room he had just left.

Machi was in one of the worst conditions he had ever seen on a human being. She looked ready for the guillotine.

_" . . . I better keep an eye on her,"_ he thought nervously. He went back and sat against the wall, keeping himself only a few inches from the door.

He stayed silent and waited for a noise of any kind. A cry, a sniff, or even a sigh. Something to let him know she was ready for some comfort. This lifeless nature she was in was . . . eerie and not natural in the least bit way. It scared him, knowing that she lacked an emotional response. Who knew what was going through her head.

All he knew was that he was going to be sitting there a long time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He dozed off several times before noticing that time had gone by exceedingly fast. Yuki sat upon his heels and wiped the crust from his eyes. After that nap, he wasn't going to go to bed any time soon.

He walked into his room to check on Machi.

She was laying on his bed, but her eyes looked the same. Open and blank. But granted, she did look very tired. She must have been awake this whole time. Her disposition hadn't improved one bit. She hadn't even eaten once that day.

Yuki checked his clock.

7:24 pm.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. All of the day was spent catching up on much needed sleep. Unfortunately, his sleep pattern was probably off now. He's be awake all night long.

Machi looked ready to nod off at any given moment. But she couldn't go to sleep without something in her belly.

Yuki took her by the hand and pulled her off his bed.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get some dinner."

"I'mnohungw," Machi murmured, her mouth feeling dry.

"What was that?" Yuki asked, amazed that she was speaking at all.

" . . . I'm not hungry," she repeated.

Yuki looked at her and frowned.

"You need to eat, Machi."

"I'm not hungry."

" . . . . . . . Alright."

Yuki let go of her hand, but didn't leave.

" . . . But I don't think you shouldn't be sitting here like this," continued, worry taking over in his voice. "You'll make yourself ill . . . . . . . I-I know you're in a lot of pain. I . . . I just hate seeing you like this."

Machi stood there, her arms hanging like pieces of meat. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

" . . . I'll be back soon," Yuki said finally. " . . . . . Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

Before heading out the door, he turned around and put on his socks.

"I'm going out to get something to eat from the store since Ms. Honda is working tonight . . . . I'll be back in a few minutes."

Yuki closed the door behind him and marched down the stairs. Shigure was on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Nice evening, huh?" he said, taking in a puff.

"Mm," Yuki said quickly, not really listening.

"Where are you going?"

"Store. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Ah I see . . . . And how is Machi doing? I haven't seen her come downstairs yet."

Yuki paused and put on his shoes.

"She's . . . . she's holding on for now . . . ."

Shigure nodded and stomped on the last of his cigarette, brushing the ashes off the bottom of his foot.

" . . . . . She won't talk to me," Yuki added. "She hasn't said a word since last night."

"Give her some time," Shigure said. "She's going through something quite rough."

Yuki looked to the ground for a moment, put his hands in his pockets, and then went on his way.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Machi, I'm back."

Yuki opened his door, but found his room to be quite empty. He turned on his bed-side lamp and set the filled plastic bags on his bed. After taking off his socks, he trotted downstairs to find Shigure. He was in his office, putting in some last minute adjustments to one of his documents.

"Did Machi come downstairs at all?" Yuki asked, poking his head into Shigure's dirty quarters.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all," he answered. "Can't find her?"

"I thought she'd be in my room . . ."

"She might be in the bathroom."

"I doubt it. She hasn't eaten all day."

" . . . Tohru's room?"

"Ah, I'll try there."

"Let me know if you still can't find her."

With his heart pounding nervously, Yuki ran back up the stairs. Without bothering to knock, he opened Tohru's door and peaked inside. The lights were on and Machi was laying on top of the covers of the bed. She was moving around a bit, so she was probably still awake.

_"She must be hungry by now,"_ he thought. Quietly, he snuck back into his room, and grabbed an extra food bowl from one of the bags. Smiling, he came back into his friend's room and closed the door.

"I figured you'd be hungry when I got back, so I brought you some noodles too."

He turned to see her face, and his expression softened.

She had fallen asleep after all.

" . . . I suppose I'll save your food for tomorrow."


	10. Magic Touch

Chapter 9 – Magic Touch

She was back at her own house. The car was in the drive way, and its door was open, swinging back and forth, regardless of the fact there wasn't any wind. The thick fog covered the whole block, and only her house was visible. The windows were lit and the front door was open by just a fraction. It squeaked everytime it shifted in place. All other sounds were nonexistent.

As she began to walk forward, the ground beneath her moved in the opposite direction, making it difficult for her to reach the sidewalk from where she was. It was as if the very asphalt had become some sort of moving platform. For a few minutes, she could only move in place and not get anywhere. She then decided to make a jump for the sidewalk, and barely just made it. Suddenly, behind her was a strong, crumbling noise. The street had fallen into oblivion, and all that was left was an empty, white space. She dared not to look down into the abyss and kept moving forward to avoid getting sucked in to the nothingness. But the fact that everytime she moved, the space behind her crumbled and fell, made her anxious to get inside the house. She began to run.

The front door closed shut and locked itself. She grabbed the handle, and with a grunt, tried to make it budge. She sighed angrily when she saw she was having no success. Turning around, she could see the edge of the crumbling sidewalk catching up to her at a steady rate. Feeling desperate, she kicked down the door and ran inside. Instantly, the lights turned off, leaving her in a cloud of darkness. The door closed behind her, which was odd because it had been broken down. At least she was no longer in danger of falling off the crumbling cliff.

But now, what new threats would pop out of the dark? What was keeping her eyesight from guiding her? And where was she going?

She heard a toddler's laughter, coming from ahead. A small flickering light came out of the darkness and beckoned her towards the sound. Cautiously, she followed the strange fire-fly light and it lead her up the stairs. Almost as if she were in picture frames, each step on one stair cut to another one that was much higher. It made her feel like a phantom.

Soon, she reached a familiar room. A toddler was sitting on the floor, playing with a squeaky toy car. Someone was sitting in the corner, watching her.

Ignoring the person in the back, she ran up to the toddler and turned him around. She jumped back and shivered, almost yelling out of fear. The toddler's face was as white as snow, and it was cold and clammy. His lips were blue and his eyes were completely void of irises or pupils. The person in the corner shifted uncomfortably.

Turning around, she ran for the door to the toddler's room, but it seemed to have disappeared. She gasped and turned to find the person from the corner to be right behind her. In but a moment, the mysterious figure reached for her neck and tried to strangle her.

She couldn't fight back, and she didn't know why. He arms and hands were too weak for her to pull back the harmful hands of the figure. She began to fall down to her knees and eventually to her back. The last thing she saw was the toddler, dropping his car and smiling at her with a toothless grin . . .

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The covers were too hot for her after a nightmare like that. She just wasn't used to having another body in a bed with her, even if it was another girl's body. Tohru wasn't uncomfortable to be around, but her very presence made Machi feel invaded. She decided to get up and leave the soft bed behind for some crisp, fresh air.

Her bare feet touched the cold ground of Tohru's balcony and immediately, a shiver was sent up her spine, despite how warm the summer night air was. It was quite dark outside tonight, which didn't help her overcome her bad dream at all. Though when she looked up, she could see various stars of all shapes and sizes. The one to the right of her shined the brightest.

Machi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, savoring the moment she got to have some sort of peace of mind. Looking up at the night sky reminded her of something for the moment. Of what, she wasn't sure, but it told her that good things were on the way. Someone was looking out for her, despite how bad things currently were.

But how could anything get better? She didn't have a home, a family, and her brother was the one who ultimately had to pay the price. Her home here was only temporary. How would she survive?

Machi felt her stomach growl painfully. She hadn't eaten a single thing today, and now she was feeling famished. Despite how depressed she felt, she couldn't keep herself from eating for much longer.

Almost instinctively, she left Tohru's room and headed for Yuki's. She put an ear to his door and heard him snoring. Just as she was about to turn the knob on his door, she stopped herself.

Yuki had said he would get food for her when he left. Before he came back, she went to sleep. Who was to say that even got the food? Perhaps he did and threw it away when he couldn't find her.

Machi let go of the doorknob and sighed. Her stomach roared at her, demanding nourishment. She clamped her hands over it to subdue the noise and slouched over to the stairs. Like before, she sat on her rear and slowly made her way down the dark staircase, scooting down each step with the utmost care. Once she came to the first floor, she led herself to the kitchen.

Usually, she wouldn't snoop around her host's house, but for some reason, she just didn't care. She opened the fridge and took a hasty look around. There, in a plastic bag, was a bowl of something. Noodles, it looked like.

Machi took it out and inspected it. Was this the food that Yuki said he'd bring? It was a blue, medium sized container with a picture of chopsticks intertwined in glazed noodles. The label said "Royal Chow Mein". On top of the plastic was a sticky note, saying "Machi's".

After looking at the instructions, she tore off the covering and placed it in the microwave for a certain amount of time. Luckily for her, the Sohmas' microwave was rather silent and wouldn't generate any loud noises. As her food cooked, her mouth salivated from the scent. When it was done, the machine beeped and she quickly tried to take out the container. Apparently, she hadn't thought clearly enough about it, because she nearly burnt her fingers on the hot plastic. Machi retracted her fingers and blew on them in remorse. After they cooled down, she gingerly took out her food and brought it to the counter.

Where did they keep their eating utensils? Did they only have personalized chopsticks? Or did they have forks and spoons as well, like most Western homes did?

Machi turned around and looked through several drawers. After looking in the fourth one, she found a few forks. She took one and started to chow down on her food, trying to eat quickly so that she wouldn't be found by any curious eyes.

In between her rapid eating, she stopped and set her fork down to think. Ever since her sibling's death, her actions had been totally unpredictable. No matter what had happened to her in previous years, she never put her emotions over physical needs. That is, until a few days ago.

And now here she was, nearly starving from a day's lack of food, and eating like a barn animal. She had even gone so far as to getting up in the middle of the night, sneaking into a foreign kitchen, and taking utensils. At least she wasn't stealing food. Technically, this bowl of noodles was intended to be her's.

Before her thoughts could overtake her again, Machi scarfed down the rest of her food, threw away the bowl, and washed the fork. After wiping her sauce stained lips, she quietly went back upstairs, feeling the affects of her ravenous hunger slip away. By time she was back upstairs, her depression set in again, and all thoughts were tightly tucked away under lock and key.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She had the same nightmare again, and this time she didn't wake up peacefully. She missed those last few hours in which she woke up in a silent fear.

Machi opened her eyes and screamed for but a split second before realizing it was over. Her forehead was covered in a cold sweat and her breathing quickened. It took a few minutes for her horror to subside.

It seemed that no one had heard her cry out, much to her relief. The last thing she wanted was for them to know she was having night terrors. It was embarrassing enough that she was staying with them without a good back up plan for later.

After scooting out of Tohru's bed, Machi debated whether or not she should go downstairs with the others. Granted, she wasn't feeling very social. Then again, she never did. But she figured she may as well shower. She hadn't had one since before yesterday.

She went through her belongings and found clean clothes. She took a long, hot shower, not caring whether or not she was taking up too much time, and dressed herself.

Machi came to the edge of the stairs and began to twiddle her fingers around the edge of her shirt. A voice in her head told her to stay where she was, but her heart urged her on.

Slowly, she took baby steps down the stairs and stayed close to the wall, in case she needed support for some reason. Thankfully, her meal last night gave her just enough strength to support her meek posture, but she didn't want to take any chances. Half way down, she stopped and leaned against the wall anyway, and shyly waited for a reason to move from that position.

Someone walked by, stopped, and stared at her with inquiry.

Kyou was there with a banana in his mouth, looking at her curiously. He didn't look angry or sad. He seemed almost . . . melancholy, in a sense. He just stood there and watched her remorsefully, looking her in the eyes as if he were afraid to move.

Machi looked back at him, feeling slightly threatened by his intense gaze. He seemed to be looking into her, searching for something . . .

"Machi?" asked a familiar voice.

Kyou snapped out of his phase and walked off, slightly confused. Yuki came around the corner and looked up. Almost immediately, Machi froze, her face warm with a hidden shame.

Yuki kept his distance for a moment to make sure she wouldn't run back upstairs, but she seemed pretty set in her place. She looked slightly better than yesterday, but something in her eyes told him that she needed much more time to heal.

Since smiling didn't seem to bring her over, he remained in a serious composure, hoping to show that he meant to help and not to mock.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he slowly made his way up to where she was. Thankfully, she didn't back off, but he was unsure as to whether she did so out of confidence or out of fear.

Machi looked him in the eyes for a moment, and then rapidly looked away. She still refused to get drawn in like she was prone to be. But to answer Yuki's question, she shrugged her shoulders.

At least she was somewhat responsive.

Yuki brought on a small smile.

"I know you might get tired of hearing me ask this but . . . do you want to talk?" he asked sincerely.

Machi swallowed and held her words back. Every time he asked this, it was harder and harder to hold herself together. And it hadn't even been a day yet.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me," Yuki continued. " . . . But I promise to do what I can. Even if I'm not capable of doing anything for you . . . a-at least you have someone to vent out to."

He gingerly put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Not being able to hold back, Machi looked up at him, her eyes starting to water against her will. It was increasingly difficult to look upon him, with that soft expression of his. Out of all the guys she knew, only he could pull it off and not look superficial.

Quickly, she dismissed his suggestion and shook her head, wiping her eyes as subtlety as she could. Yuki sighed and accepted her answer.

Without permission, he took her hand in his and gently led her into the living room to sit down. Kyou and Tohru were already gone for the day, and Shigure would be leaving soon, so they would have the house to themselves.

Keeping her mind off her tragedy was the number one priority on his list right now, but that would definitely prove to be challenging due to her current disposition. She would not cooperate, that much he knew. For the time being, he'd take small, baby steps.

"You must be hungry," he said, looking at her stomach. "I know you're upset, but you need to keep your strength up."

To be honest, Machi still felt full from last night's sneak in. But no one could have brought her to admit what she had done last night.

"Oh! I almost forgot . . ." Yuki said suddenly. "I bought you a bowl of noodles last night. I would have given it to you, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll heat it up for you."

Machi looked away, still refusing to say anything.

Yuki feared to leave her alone once again, knowing that if he did, she wouldn't do anything but sit there. So, like before, he took her hand in his and dragged her along to the kitchen.

Shigure was in there, finishing off a beer.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Yuki asked him, disapprovingly.

"Not today, it isn't," Shigure said, straightening his tie and throwing away the empty bottle. "I've got a meeting today with my editor. I figure if I go in somewhat inebriated, her screams will have no effect on me."

"You're terrible," Yuki scoffed slightly. "I don't know how that woman puts up you after all this time."

Shigure laughed and began to head out the door, his face without a single trace of guilt.

Yuki looked inside the refrigerator for Machi's dish, but all that was left was the bag and the sticky note. His face grew red in annoyance. Without turning around, he addressed Shigure in a knowing tone.

" . . . Where's Machi's noodle bowl?"

Shigure turned around before heading out.

" . . . You talking to me?"

"Yes."

" . . . I-I don't know. I haven't seen it."

"Don't mess around, Shigure. That food was for Machi. Now did you eat it or not?"

"Honestly, I haven't touched it! My goodness . . . It saddens me to see that you have no trust in your guardian. What would Aya think?"

"Don't bring my brother into this."

"Oh, but I must, I must! He'll be thrilled to see how well you're protecting your girlfriend."

Shigure chuckled and avoided a hit from Yuki. Machi's face glowed as the word "girlfriend" kept replaying in her head.

"Then where IS her food?" Yuki asked, starting to get angry.

"I don't know, Yuki. Why don't you call Kyou or Tohru on their cell phones and ask? They might know. Maybe one of them accidentally ate it."

"They couldn't have. I put Machi's name right on top of it. Only an idiot could have missed it."

" . . . Well . . . if you can't find it, then go somewhere else to eat. More ways than one to solve hunger."

" . . . I suppose you're right."

Yuki expelled a breath of air and calmed himself down. Shigure said a quick goodbye to both he and Machi, and left the house. All was quiet for a little while, and only their steady breathing could be heard.

It was amazing that Yuki had gotten mad at all about the missing food. It was quite unexpected from such a cool-headed boy. Machi, who was feeling guilty about Yuki's anger, decided to speak up before he blamed anyone else.

She sucked on her lips for a moment before coming up with something to say.

" . . . . . . . I ate it."

Yuki turned to her in surprise. She was speaking at last! But what did she say?

"Hmm?" he asked attentively, not being able to hold his smile back.

" . . . . I ate it," Machi replied quietly. Yuki could barely hear her. " . . . . Last night . . . I-I . . . . I was hungry. So I came down and . . ."

She looked to the ground and bit her cheek in embarrassment. Yuki sighed with relief and gave a small chuckle while running a hand through his hair. The look on her face was priceless. He held one of her hands in both of his and smiled.

"I'm glad you did. Was it enough?"

Machi nodded, deciding not to speak anything else. Yuki reached for her forehead and tenderly placed his lips on her skin. A rapid warmth overtook her whole body, and for but a moment, she felt her troubled state slip away. The remembrance of death, and betrayal, and sorrow was beginning to fade and she no longer could associate with them. All she could focus on was what Yuki was doing to her. His chest grew close, like it did the night she arrived. She could hear and feel him breathing shallowly. She could even hear his heartbeat, which seemed to be beating at a quick tempo. His presence was very warm, and it nearly made her start to sweat because of the already hot summer air. And like a wall of static, it reeled her and made her tense all over. And as the warmth spread through certain parts of her, she began to close her eyes and try to ignore the constant rush of heat that was pulsating in the most awkward of places.

She couldn't remember how long he had his lips stationed above her eyes. It seemed like a lifetime, yet it was too short for words.

Yuki watched her with concern.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, looking over her flushed face. He put a hand to her forehead to check.

" . . . You're a little warm, but not by much . . . I'll be sure to keep an eye on that."

Yuki let go of her hand and put his nervously in his pockets. They were oddly warm.

" . . . Is there anything else you need?" he asked, leaning towards her a little.

Machi backed off a little, not ready to feel the warmth again. As she did so, her stomach gurgled loudly.

"Still hungry?" Yuki asked. Machi shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. As her stomach continued to make noise, she looked around for what she needed.

Yuki guessed what it was by the way she was holding her stomach.

"Bathroom?" he asked. Machi looked at him with the expression of a shy child, not wanting to say what was on her mind, but wanting him to know regardless.

"Here, I'll show you where it is," he said, placing a hand on her back to lead her. He took her around the hallway and placed her in front of the nearest restroom.

"Take as long as you need," he commented with a sweet smile. "And please don't be self conscious. It's quite alright really."

Machi looked at him questionably.

"Oh, I-I usually say that to guests," he explained, his face growing a little pink. "I'm so used to it. When Ms. Honda first moved in, she felt quite embarrassed about using our restrooms because of how thin the frame of the door was. Naturally, she didn't want to be heard. I wanted her to be comfortable so for a while I had to reassure her that she wasn't being rude."

Machi's memory returned her to when Yuki was over at her house . . . or at least, what used to be her house. Oddly enough, he talked now about being comfortable about such things, yet he was just as nervous before. If she was in the mood for it, Machi could have laughed at the fact. He really was just a shy boy on the inside instead of some noble prince. He even reminded her of her little brother at a second glance.

" . . . But I suppose I wouldn't need to tell you about that," Yuki continued on, chuckling sheepishly. Machi nodded and said a small thank you for his courtesy before heading into the bathroom.

Yuki left for the living room to leave her be and sat down. Machi was making progress. Even if it was small, it was still progress. The worst had gone. She had eaten, and she had spoken to him. Surely things could have been worse? But there was something she still wasn't telling him. Something hidden deep beneath her that was forbidden to him. He desperately wanted to know, but he knew that all his efforts to unveil them would be in vain. Machi was a woman made up of secrets, and most of them were unreachable. What would happen if he were to find one out?

And would it truly hurt to find one out? He had already given his secret away by kissing her on the day of his freeing. Perhaps she could return the favor by trusting him.

Yuki shifted in his spot and sighed. The kiss still hadn't been talked about. Of course, now was not the time, but the thought had wracked his brain. Why hadn't they done anything about it? What kept them from kissing again? Had he scared her so much that all considerations of them being together were lost? It was frustrating to keep a kiss like that hanging.

But it would have to wait. Her well being was much more of an issue than their relationship. She would have to get well first.

Then again . . . if he talked about it, it would get her mind off of her brother's death. It may not be a remedy and it may make her feel worse, but it was definitely worth a shot right?

Besides, it was about time they had seriously talked. Fancy footing around conversations only made things much more awkward. Getting her to talk back would be the problem though. It almost seemed as her throat were shutting itself against her will.

Machi came out of the bathroom and back to the living room to find Yuki sitting there with a thoughtful expression. He saw her and beckoned her over with a welcoming, but pitiful smile.

When she came by, Yuki had made his final decision. Looking up at her, he prepared to speak.

"Machi . . . if it's alright with you, I . . . I'd like to speak to you about something. I don't know if now is the right time, and I doubt that it is, but it may give you something to think about."

Machi sat next to him and prepared for what he had to say. Yuki blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"I doubt this is time appropriate, but it has been bothering me and not a day has gone by in which I haven't thought of it. I even wonder if you think of it too."

Machi nodded and listened intently. Yuki looked surprisingly nervous, what with him clenching his hands together and the constant swallowing. It, indeed, had made her curious. But if it was about her brother . . . if it were a question about anything about her previous incident, she'd have to run upstairs to avoid him. Nothing could bring her to admit anything.

Yuki looked at her, his purple eyes filled with a hidden fear. He looked down at his hands and asked without eye contact.

"Do . . . Do you remember that kiss?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Longer chapter. ^^ Wanna know what Machi will say? Stay tuned! :D Thanks for reading thus far and being patient with me. Please comment! I love hearing from you guys! - Dragondustbubblez**


	11. It Rains, She Pours

Chapter 10 – It Rains, She Pours

" . . . . W-What did you say?"

Machi stared at the boy in front of her. Yuki lifted his head, and reveled his heated face.

"Do you remember that kiss?" he asked. "The one we shared on those last few days of school . . . The one in which I was crying . . ."

" . . . Yes . . . I remember."

" . . . . Do you ever . . . wonder about it?"

Machi watched is unsure expression grow as timid as her's.

"I'm . . . afraid to answer," she said.

"Don't hesitate . . . I would like to know, if that's alright."

" . . . . . I do . . . wonder about it. Very much so . . ."

Yuki began to smile a little, but kept it hidden from view.

"You do?" he asked. " . . . I do too. I think about it and wonder . . . what would happen if we did it again. I wonder . . . what would happen if we continued to kiss for long time now."

" . . . What are you saying?"

Yuki bit behind his lip and chuckled in a silent anguish of insecurity.

"I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

He looked up to find her blank expression watching him. It scared him to see her so still. But all in a moment, the situation changed. Ironically, behind him rolled the sound of thunder. And a flash of lightning lit up the room.

That was never a good sign.

Machi looked down for a moment to contemplate about whether this was real or not. Surely something this good couldn't come so soon after a tragedy? And in such gloomy weather . . .

Still . . .

Yuki was just about to give up, when Machi placed her lips onto his. The sound of the rain behind them quickened with their heartbeats. Very fitting for such a confusing time.

She wanted to hold him, and feel every inch of him next to her. She wanted his warmth and his comfort. She wanted him to tell her that things were going to be alright.

Machi wasn't even sure whether she kissed him out of her admiration for him, or for her overpowering need for sudden attention.

When she let go, Yuki touched his lips with his fingertips in confusion. He had never seen her this forthcoming before. But then again, she didn't look so sure of herself. He stood up to take hold of her, knowing that she could collapse in any moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly. Machi said nothing more and leaned against him. She dug her face into his chest and clawed her fingers into the back of his shirt. She didn't care what she looked like. Yuki had just given her the okay to seek shelter.

Finally, she let go and slowly began to sob into his shirt.

Bewildered, Yuki patted her on the back.

" . . . I don't know if you're crying because I asked you out, or because you're sad."

" . . . . I want to talk to you now," Machi said.

"Oh . . . I see," Yuki said. "Shall we go up to my room?"

Machi nodded and let him take her by the hand. Quickly, they made it up the stairs, ignoring the loud booms from the sky.

Yuki closed his bedroom door and had Machi sit on his bed. He sat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. It felt a bit strange, knowing that he was now allowed to do this comfortably for the time being. Usually, she would be pulling away with embarrassment.

She certainly was at her breaking point today.

"Tell me anything," he said, rubbing her arm up and down.

" . . . I've failed," Machi cried. " . . . I've failed my brother, and now he's gone. He was counting on me to help him. But I was too afraid to do anything on the night before he died. I was too stupid to say anything."

"It's not your fault, Machi," Yuki said. "I'm sure your brother knows you did everything you could."

"I was . . . so worried about upsetting my mom that I didn't think about his well-being. It got in the way of my judgment. I became jealous of him, though I tried hard not to."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because m-mom loved him more than . . ."

"No . . . that's not true . . ."

Machi sobbed again, and Yuki held her close. After her crying spell, she went on.

"She loved him more than me. She loved him more than Kakeru . . . I envied Kakeru too, because he had the ability to not care that mom never loved him like she did for my brother."

"Your mom cares for you . . . Maybe she just doesn't know how to show it."

"She hates me."

"No . . ."

"She HATES me! She's always hated me. No matter what I try to do, it's never good enough for her. She . . . she always scolds me, and she never congratulates me on my accomplishments. Whenever I do something good . . . s-she says she doesn't believe me. She tells me that I'm never good enough for anything . . ."

Another flash of lightning and thunder shook the room. So much so, that it surprised the both of them. Yuki held her tight as she began to cry again.

"Is this why you would throw and break things before meetings?" he asked.

" . . . It's because I wanted someone to notice me . . ."

Yuki smiled at her and came close to her face.

"I noticed you."

" . . . I-I was so afraid . . ."

"Hm?"

"I was afraid . . . that you'd never like me. That you would think that I was too ordinary, and too dull . . . like my mom says I am."

"Well . . . your mother doesn't know you very well, does she?"

Machi looked to the ground. Yuki sighed and looked off into the distance.

"Your mom should meet mine," he said. "They'd get along just fine."

" . . . Why's that?"

"My mom was just like yours . . . except the person in your position is . . . is my brother. In this case, as horrible as it sounds, I would be in your little brother's situation. Getting pampered and treated royally."

" . . . . . . Your brother must have felt terrible to be ignored like that."

Yuki glanced at her sadly, feeling the guilt rise in his throat.

"Yes . . . and yet I continue to treat him poorly . . . I should know better than anyone that the past is in the past, yet I continue to live as if it's still happening."

" . . . ."

"But you know, being in the spotlight wasn't all it appeared."

" . . . Really?"

" . . . . I hated it. My mother . . . . had so many expectations for me. And if I ever made a mistake, I'd pay dearly for it. I don't know if you'd believe this but . . . it nearly killed me. I envied my brother's freedom so much . . . that when I reached out to him one day, and he pushed me aside . . . I vowed to be angry with him ever since . . ."

A tear ran down Machi's face.

"So you see," Yuki continued, "I think you're brother was lucky to have someone like you. No matter what your mother did, you still had the heart to take care of him, and selflessly so. So don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm not saying it's your mother's fault, but I know that she should have not treated you that way."

Yuki wiped her eyes and looked at her with a tender expression.

"So don't cry anymore," he cooed. "Don't cry because . . . I'm going to take care of you."

The thunder returned and shook Machi once again.

"Scared of thunder?" Yuki asked.

" . . . Just today," she answered sheepishly. Yuki chuckled.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. I'll teach you how to count how close the storm is."

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Summer storms . . . . They're quite interesting."

Yuki looked at Machi, who was nodding in agreement. He noticed, that some of the dreariness that clamped onto her face had been lifted. Still, she seemed rather tired, but she no longer looked beyond help.

Both of them were sitting on the porch, with cups of ice tea to cool the heat away. Like he promised, Yuki had taught her how to count the distance between them and the storm. Much to her delight, Machi figured out that the storm was getting farther and farther away each time she counted.

Soon enough, a ray of sunlight snuck through the clouds, despite the falling rain.

"I heard they say that when it rains when the sun's out, a new lamb is being born," Machi added.

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

" . . . I dunno . . . I forgot who told it to me."

Yuki chuckled.

"Are you always this absent minded?"

Machi scowled and took another sip of her tea.

"I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up."

"I am, aren't I?"

Yuki looked at her and smiled, being sure to not break his gaze. Not being able to resist, Machi looked over at his face. She couldn't hide the blush that was forming beneath her skin. She scowled once again and looked away. Yuki chuckled proudly.

"You're lucky you're so handsome . . ." Machi said. " . . . Otherwise I would have hit you by now."

"Glad to know my looks haven't come in vain."

They watched the storm clouds roll away like fog, and relished in a comfortable silence.

" . . . . You seem to be feeling better," Yuki said softly.

" . . . A bit," Machi answered. "I'm still . . ."

"I understand . . . It'll take time. Death is something that is never overcome. It can only be accepted."

" . . . . But I'm glad I came here. I . . . feel more at home than I've ever had anywhere else."

Yuki smiled and nodded.

"But . . ." Machi added.

"But?"

" . . . But this can't be my permanent home. I have to find a way to take care of myself."

Yuki twirled his cup around as he thought. He didn't want her to leave, but she was right. She couldn't rely on them forever.

" . . . We don't have to think about that now," he said. "Right now, I'm just worried about you."

"What, are you a psychologist now?"

"Something like that."

" . . . Since when did you start thinking so highly of yourself?"

"When you said yes to me."

Yuki smiled at her and Machi did her best to keep her frown.

" . . . Well," she started. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter! But I hope you liked it. But things are FAR from over... It's only the beginning. So, stay tuned! Hoped I didn't make you guys wait too long. Thanks for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it guys! :3 - dragondustbubblez**


	12. The Hide Away

Chapter 11 – The Hide-Away

She looked so tired, sitting there at his desk with her cheek rested on the palm of her hand. She was staring out the window with a blank stare. The color had returned to her face, but nothing could be done to calm the emotion in her expression. Thoughts of confusion, guilt, and who knew what else. What more could he do at this moment to tame her depression?

Machi sighed and turned around, catching Yuki staring at her. He flushed slightly and went back to folding his laundry. Beginning to blush a bit herself, Machi turned her attention back to what was beyond the window. It was sunny and clear outside, which didn't fit her mood. The sky should have had more clouds in it. Not completely covering the sky, but at least half of it.

"Hey," Yuki started. "Shigure and I decided that we should all go to the beach tomorrow. So much has been going on, and we figured you'd want to get away from it all."

Yuki looked at her to see her reaction. When she looked back at him, he smiled reassuringly. Machi looked down for a moment to consider it.

"The beach?" she asked softly.

"Mmhm," Yuki replied, putting the last of his clean clothes into his closet, taking care to make sure Machi didn't see his pile of underwear. "It's supposed to be really warm down there tomorrow. We'll go swimming and eat some watermelon. Ms. Honda may even barbeque if she feels like it."

Machi's stomach gurgled at the thought. It had been ages since she had a good barbeque dinner. As much as she wanted to deny, going to the beach sounded like a splendid idea.

"Well, I don't want to bring down the mood," she added.

"Nonsense," Yuki said, shaking his head. "We'll be happy to have you come along. We decided to go because of you."

"... I'll think about it."

Yuki sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. There had to be something he could do to cheer her up. Something to get her to be more responsive.

"... I have an idea," he said. "I want to show you something very dear to me. Only one other person knows about it. I think I can trust you to keep it a secret."

Machi looked up with interest. No doubt, Yuki had many secrets, but now he was going to share one with her? For a moment, she could put away her sadness, and let it be replaced with curiosity. But for the sake of saving face, she kept her composure, though on the inside she was wagging her puppy tail.

Yuki got closer to her and whispered in her ear as if others were listening.

"I have a secret base."

"A secret base?" Machi repeated in disbelief.  
"Mmhm. A secret base."

"... Like … like a tree-house?" Machi asked, her face beginning to light up ever so slightly. Feeling proud of himself for impressing her, Yuki carried on.

"No, even better. And I'd like to take you to see it."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the forest ahead of this house. Would you like to go see it now?"

Machi looked around to see that no one else was around. She looked up at him, smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Okay. When you're ready, I'll meet you on the porch. Don't tell anyone about where we're going."

Just for an affect, Yuki held a finger up to his mouth as if to tell her to keep quiet. Machi seemed hypnotized by this and kept her mouth shut. Once he walked out, he smiled to himself at his success. Machi had smiled at him, and it had been at least a week since she had done so. Hopefully, this would work to keep her mind off of her brother's death. With a little luck, they may even become closer.

"Where are you off to?" Shigure asked from his office. He was typing on his computer; probably updating his smutty story.

"Going out for a walk," Yuki said quickly. "Machi's going to join me in a bit."

"... Have fun," Shigure said. He watched Yuki walk outside of the house, almost out of breath. He seemed awfully chipper this morning...

Once in Tohru's room, Machi grabbed the nearest clothes she could find and rushed herself as she changed out of her pajamas. She nearly stumbled as she attempted to throw her top off. After buttoning up her jeans and putting on a clean blouse, she looked in Tohru's mirror to check her hair. She nearly gasped from what she saw.

Machi's hair was all over the place. The messiest it had ever been in a while. True, she had just gotten out of bed not long ago, but this was ridiculous. And to think she was around Yuki, looking like this. Why hadn't he said anything?

She grasped at her unruly locks and tried to tame them with her hand, her face brimming with a bright blush. Tohru came around the corner, carrying a basket full of her laundry.

"Oh, hi Machi!" she chimed. "How are you feeling today?"

"... G-Good," Machi answered, trying to unhook her finger from a tangle in her hair.

"That's great to hear... Um... do you need help?"

Machi stopped what she was doing, not knowing how to answer.

"Hair can be quite a challenge, huh?" Tohru said with humor. She opened her drawer and took out her comb and brush. She even took out a blue ribbon.

"I can do my own hair," Machi objected.

"Oh, please let me help you! I can make your hair look really nice! I mean, not to say it didn't look nice already-"

"Alright," Machi interrupted. "... But don't make me look really girly."

Tohru grabbed a chair and had her sit down. Machi winced as Tohru combed through the knots.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Tohru apologized.

"I'm fine..." Machi sighed.

Tohru smiled and continued to care for Machi's hair. The girl below her had been her for a little over a week, and they had been sharing the same bed, yet she felt as if she didn't know her at all. Perhaps she'd be more comfortable here if Tohru got to know her a bit more.

"Are you going anywhere today?" Tohru asked, trying to be pleasant. "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Yes," Machi said, her eyes staring off distantly at the thought.

"Oh, really? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Y-"

Machi stopped herself, remembering what Yuki had told her. She wasn't allowed to say where they were going.

"I-I'm going to go... visit the pet store."

"Oh, I love the pet store! All the animals are so cute! Cats are my favorite."

"I like cats too."

"You do? That's cool. They're awfully cuddly. I'm afraid Yuki isn't too fond of them though."

"... I went to the pet store with him once. He held a kitten while we were there."

"He did? I didn't think he would. He must be moving on..."

"From what?"

Tohru froze for a moment, but shook her head and continued to do Machi's hair.

"It's nothing really. Yuki... had a bad experience when he was younger. It's why he doesn't like cats."

"Oh..."

Tohru applied the finishing touches and tied the ribbon into a neat little knot, allowing it to tie back some of her hair into a loose braid. Her bangs still hung in their usual manner, but had extra shine to them from the brushing. Two loose strands of hair hung from either side of her face.

"Wahh!" Tohru cried with joy. "You look so pretty! If I do say so myself I hope you like it."

Machi ran a hand over the top of her head, and then brought it to the braid in the back. She began to play around with it, while taking care not to break it. Tohru began to panic a little, not knowing whether Machi was trying to mess with it or simply observe it.

"It's not bad," Machi said before leaving. "... Thanks."

Machi rushed down the stairs, hoping that she hadn't kept Yuki waiting long.

"Hello there, Machi," Shigure said, peaking out from his office with a smug look.

Machi turned around in surprise, not expecting him to be there.

"H-Hello," she said in return, bowing in respect.

"And where are you off to on this fine day?"

"The pet store," Machi lied.

"Oh, is that so? Is Yuki going with you?"

"Mmhm."

Shigure's eyebrows rose with suspicion. But he successfully hid his concern and gave a friendly smile.

"Have fun! And be safe you two!"

Machi bowed again, not looking him in the eyes, and exited through the front door. Shigure rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb, thinking to himself. Unfortunately for them, he was feeling rather mischievous, and he wasn't going to let this feeling go to waste on a day like this.

"Those two are up to something," he said out loud, pretending to be some kind of detective. "I better call Aya to do some investigating..."

~:~:~:~:~:~

"I like your hair," Yuki said as he watched her come onto the porch. "What made you do it differently?"

"I didn't do it, Tohru did," Machi said.

"I was about to say..."

"... It's too girly."

"It does look a little strange on you, but it's still nice. That was kind of Ms. Honda to do that for you. I'll be sure to thank her later."

Machi shrugged and looked away. Yuki smiled at her and took her by the hand.

"Ready to go to my..." he started. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "... secret base?"

His purple eyes glowed with mischievousness. Yet she couldn't let go of his gaze. He seemed much younger than he was for a moment. She wanted to follow him wherever he would take her. Even if she wasn't sure where.

Machi nodded, allowing him to lead her.

Yuki's hand warmed hers as he pulled her along slowly. Her eagerness grew with every step they took, making her wonder what kind of hide-away he had. Surely, he would have one because of all the publicity at school. Even so called "princes" needed a break once in a while.

She imagined his base would be covered and hidden by thick foliage. On the inside, it would be dark and cool. There would be light colored curtains in one area, and a comfy chair in the corner. And to the side would be a bookcase filled with his choice of good reads. It sounded... perfect.

"We're almost there," Yuki said. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Machi grinned at the thought, letting her imagination run free.

Looking around, Yuki made sure that both of them were alone. When the coast was clear, he pulled her deeper into the brush of the forest.

"Close your eyes," he said. "I'll lead you there."

Machi clamped her eyes shut and slowly tip-toed around the plants below her. Within a few moments, Yuki stopped.

"Okay, open your eyes."

With great anticipation, Machi opened her eyes. In front of her lay a small vegetable patch. Most of it was still blooming and yet to be in season. Nothing else seemed to be around.

Was this it?

"This is your secret base?" Machi asked.

"What do you think?"

"Oh... it's... it's nice," she replied, feeling thoroughly disappointed.

"You don't seem too impressed."

"No, I am, it's just... I guess I was expecting something more... secret-basey?"

"Ah..."

Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known that she wouldn't be impressed. Tohru was delighted to see it for the first time, but then again, she was very easy to impress. Machi was not.

"I... guess I should have shown something more flashy," Yuki chuckled bitterly.

Feeling bad for upsetting Yuki, Machi knelt down and took a look at the garden.

"I do like it though," she said. "I really do. The garden looks very healthy and green. I can tell you take good care of it."

"Yeah," sighed Yuki, who knelt down as well. "It's a hobby of mine, I suppose... What were you expecting before we got here?"

"Well... An actual secret base, with a chair and curtains... or something like that."

"Oh, and a garden can't be a secret base?"

Machi pouted.

"It can, I guess..."

Well, today's plan was a bit of a failure. But at least she wasn't wallowing like she was earlier, and that's what his goal was intentionally.

"What are you growing?" she asked, trying to become interested in his hobby.

"Just some lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and strawberries," Yuki answered. "I want to start growing peppers too. And maybe even a pumpkin."

"Sounds hard," Machi said. "I couldn't grow anything like this."

"It's not too bad. The plants themselves do most of the work. All you need to do is take care of them and keep the bugs away."

"Could you teach me?"

"Huh? Uh... S-Sure," Yuki said, surprised she even asked.

"... In return, I'll help you build the rest of your base."

"Sure... Wait, what?"

Machi got up and held her hands out in front of her, mentally measuring the area around the small garden.

"The wall to your base should start here. And a window... So you can see your produce."

"But Machi... I don't think I need-"

"Every secret base needs a hide-away," Machi said, as if she were stating fact. "It gets too hot out here, and you'll need shade. You could get heat stroke."

"Well, I haven't yet, so I think I'll be fine."

"... And the chair would go here..."

Yuki crossed his arms, and chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You really want me to make a hide-away?"

"Yes. And I'll help if you teach me how to tend a garden."

"... Deal. You design a hide-away, and I will teach you how to work a garden."

Machi smiled in agreement.

So the day hadn't been a total loss. Yuki could see that she was happy. Despite being unsure about the hide-away, at least she could have an activity to keep her mind off her situation.

Before she could say another word, they heard a noise. The bushes behind them were rustling.

"What is that?" Yuki asked. Machi shrugged, watching the bushes curiously.

"It might be a bear," she said calmly.

"I would hope not," Yuki said, starting to sweat a little. How could she be so calm after saying that?

The rustling got closer and closer. Both he and Machi were starting to get ready to run. Then suddenly, a tall figure popped out and announced itself with an all too familiar flamboyancy. Yuki nearly keeled over.

"YUKI!" cried Ayame. "It's been AGES! What are you doing in this dirty and daft forest? We must leave at once before your cleanliness is spoiled! And who is this LOVELY woman I keep hearing about?"

"Who is he?" Machi asked. Immediately, Yuki took her by the hand.

"Just ignore him, just ignore him," he said, while leading Machi away from the situation.

Ayame gasped.

"IGNORE ME? Why, how cruel of you, Yuki. How could one not see his own flesh and blood? Eugh, I feel faint of breath."

"Come on, let's go," Yuki said, urging Machi on and dragging her by the hand.

"H-How did he find your base?" Machi asked, more confused than anything.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get away."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very."

No matter how fast Yuki was going, Ayame seemed to be catching up behind them. Knowing it was hopeless, he stopped to face his problem.

"I thought you said he was dangerous," Machi said, watching the white haired man prance to them.

Yuki sighed and placed a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Now Yuki, you didn't think you could leave without introducing this young lady to me, now did you? Haha!"

"I tried..."

Ayame faced Machi and took her hand in his.

"Darling, you must tell me your name."

"M-Machi," she answered, not being sure what to make of this man before her.

"Forgive me for... interrupting your little rendezvous, but I just HAD to meet you. Shigure's told me so much about you. I am Ayame, Yuki's older brother."

"... So this is your brother," Machi said, looking over at Yuki, who was facing the other way with his hands on his hips.

"The pleasure is mine, mademoiselle," Ayame said, quickly planting his lips onto her hand. "You are a beautiful young specimen I should have you know. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuki dreamed of you every night. Oh how love has overtaken him. You must understand-"

"Brother, you are going TOO far," Yuki said, fuming.

"Tet tet tet, Yuki," Ayame added. "It isn't polite to interrupt. I know you want alone time with your love, but you MUST have PATIENCE."

"I have NONE for you."  
"So tell me, Ms." Ayame continued, ignoring Yuki's scowls, "I hope time has been kind to you. You've been through sooooo much! I feel for you my dear, I really do. FEAR NOT! LOVERS IN LOVE WILL PREVAIL! Yuki is your prince and he will take you to greener fields on a brilliant, white steed. Both of you shall ride off into the sunset and conquer death!"

Yuki pushed him aside.

"Machi, I apologize for my brother's ignorance. He means well, but he gets ahead of himself."

"It's alright," she answered, still stunned.

"Where are you two going?" Ayame asked after he calmed down.

"Home," Yuki said. "We've had enough for one day."

"Ah! To Shigure's house. I shall come with you. I haven't seen Tohru and Kyou-Kyou in a long time. I'm sure they've missed me... Is Machi staying with you for the time being?"

"Yes... she's been staying in Tohru's room."

"Oh, how kind of her. Tohru never fails to amaze me with her kindness. I'm way overdue for giving her a new dress. I'll make you one too, Machi!"

"I'm not that into dresses..." Machi stated.

"Well, is there something you would like?" Ayame pressed on.

Machi stopped in her tracks, her face turning sour and stoic. They had come to the front of the house.

"Machi?" Yuki asked. "What is it?"

"... Kakeru," Machi whispered.

Yuki looked upon the porch. Indeed, Kakeru was there. It looked like he had been waiting a long time.

"I wonder what he's doing here..."

"Someone you know?" Ayame asked.

Yuki nodded. With a little more effort, he urged Machi onward towards the house, though she was obviously reluctant to get any closer.

"It's okay," he cooed, rubbing her back and coaxing her over.

Kakeru saw them approaching and got up from where he was sitting. He wasn't smiling.

"Kakeru..." Yuki said, acknowledging his presence. "What's going on?"

"... I have something to tell you, Machi," he said, turning to his sister.

Machi almost hid behind Yuki, like a child would behind its mother.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, hoping he'd hurry.

Kakeru reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Yuki, who took it and unfolded it. It was an invitation.

"Your brother's funeral is tomorrow," he said to Machi, who was still avoiding his gaze. "... You... You weren't invited, but I figured you may want to go anyway... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I kinda snuck out to see you."

"... Thank you," Machi said softly, looking at the ground.

Kakeru gave Yuki a soft and bitter smile before leaving the property. Once he was in the forest, he didn't turn back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. You probably already know, I've been very busy. More than ever now that I'm in college. But I'm still trying to put time aside for my stories as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep an eye open for A Happy Medium. Keep me posted on how this story is doing. :) **

**Thanks for reading! - Dragondustbubblez**


	13. Roses

Chapter 12 – Roses

She spent all her tears two days ago. How could she go with an empty tear tank? Everyone has to cry at a funeral. At least, that's what she believed. It seems as if Yuki had taken her physical guilt away the night he coddled her. With nothing to show, she'd surely be the black sheep of the evening.

Of course, Ayame insisted that he had just the right dress for every occasion. Machi and Yuki politely declined, much to his disappointment.

The funeral was to start in just a few minutes, and she hadn't even decided whether or not to go. Besides, going to the beach with the Sohma's seemed much more effective in getting her back on her feet.

"...You don't have to go," Yuki said, sensing her indecision.

"Funerals suck, plain and simple," Kyou said, agreeing. "Don't even bother with 'em."

"You still need time to heal. It's what your brother would want you to do if he knew what you went through."

"My brother is still dead," Machi added. "And he deserves my last payment of respect..."

"No offense, but wasn't he, like, three years old or something?" Kyou asked. "I mean, it's not like he'd know the difference anyway."

"Kyou!" Yuki shouted. "Don't say things like that to her."

"Just sayin'..."

"It's okay..." Machi interrupted. "He probably wouldn't understand, but still... I-I think I should go. At least for a little while. Though I have nothing appropriate to wear."

"Will you be okay with your mother there?" Yuki questioned.

"...I'm not sure..."

"Well, whatever you decide, we'll wait to go to the beach until the service is done. Would you like me to go with you?"

"...Yeah, I probably shouldn't go alone."

Machi searched through her boxes of clothes, trying to find anything that was considered dark or gloomy. Not that her clothes weren't dull enough already, but nothing was fit for the occasion. Regardless, she picked her darkest skirt and a gray sweater, with a white blouse underneath. She didn't own any dress shoes, so her usual sneakers would have to do.

After coming back down the stairs, Yuki met up with her in a dark attire of his own.

"We can walk there, since it's not too far away from the house," he mentioned. "And you have tennis shoes on, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Tohru came out of the kitchen and handed Machi a box of rice balls and another box of red bean buns.

"Here you go," she said, smiling softly. "The buns are for an offering, since you don't have any flowers. The rice balls are you for and Yuki to share if you get hungry."

"Thank you, Ms. Honda," Yuki gushed. "That was very kind of you."  
"Just helping out however I can. It must be stressful enough to just go there. Are you sure you don't need Shigure to drive you both there?"

"No, we'll be able to manage."

"Machi, take as long as you need, okay?"

Machi nodded and bowed lightly to thank Tohru for her hospitality. Kyou turned around from his spot on the couch, gave Machi a small acknowledgment, and turned back around to continue watching television.

After walking out of the house, Yuki led the way to the grave site. Both of them kept their thoughts to themselves as the trekked through the forest. It was still morning and the air was crisp and cool. A slight fog floated over the ground, giving Yuki chills.

Further down the way, Machi spotted a wild rose bush.

"Flowers," she said suddenly. She gave Yuki the boxes of food and started to pick a few choice buds.

"Be careful," Yuki warned, heading in her direction. "They have thorns."

"I know..."

"...Hmm...They've grown well this year. Last year, the bush was thin...Must have been that storm we had a little while ago."

"Ouch!"

Machi retracted her hand, and sucked on her bleeding fingertip. Yuki chuckled.

"I told you."

Machi pouted slightly, but continued to pick more flowers. After getting her fill, she took off her sweater and wrapped it around the stems.

"W-Why'd you do that?" Yuki asked.

"So that they don't poke me again."

Yuki chuckled again, shaking his head.  
"I can hold them for you, if you'd like."

"No, I have them."

"But...you're going to get thorns in your sweater..."

Machi walked on ahead, carefully holding the roses in her arm. Yuki sighed and caught up to her, being sure not to shake the food too much.

"The walk's taking longer than I thought," Machi said in surprise.

"The cemetery isn't exactly in our backyard," Yuki joked. "But we're close by."

"I guess it would be better to not have a graveyard in your backyard. I don't see how people in Europe or America can do that."

"I don't think they do anymore."

Not long after, Yuki and Machi arrived at their destination. Much to Yuki's surprise, he had led them to the back, rather than the front.

"Oops..." he said sheepishly. "...Sorry, it's been a while since I've been here."

Machi looked through the low tree branches to get a good look. The ceremony was already going on without her. A small casket stood above a hole in the ground, and a priest was giving his last testimony. There weren't many visitors, but most of them were people she recognized.

Her mother was being embraced by her step father, who was rubbing her back to console her. Kakeru stood very still, watching his parents weep. A few other relatives were there, mourning as well.

"I think we can find our way to the front through... here," Yuki said, looking for a way out. "We can head this way, Machi... Machi?"

The girl wouldn't move. She stayed there, mesmerized by the whole scene. There was no way she was going in there now, not with her mother overcome with grief like that.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked, touching her shoulder.

Machi shook her head slowly.

"I want to stay here..."

"In the forest? But Kakeru..."

"I want to stay here... I can't..."

She lay her head against the tree trunk, continuing to watch the ceremony go on. Yuki came by her side and set the food down on a nearby rock.

"...Alright," he said, giving in. "We can stay here."

The session lasted for a few minutes more. When all was said and done, and flowers were dropped into the hole with the casket, the relatives began to load into their cars and fade away into the distance. Even after the funeral assemblers filled the grave with dirt, Machi's mother stayed behind for a few minutes more before deciding to leave herself. She blew a kiss to her baby boy, and slumped away with purse in hand.

All was quiet in the cemetery.

Machi broke through the branches and entered through the back gate of the graveyard.

"Machi!" Yuki whispered. "We can't go this way! Machi!"

He picked up the food and followed after her, afraid to leave her by herself. She began to slow down, and stopped in front of her brother's grave. She stared at it, refusing to move one bit for the reality was all to evident. She fell to her knees in the wet grass, and ran her fingertips on his cross tombstone. The incense was still burning...

"My God..." she whispered to herself. A tear fell down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered.

Yuki carefully came up to her from behind, and knelt beside her. He watched her, his eyes growing soft. Taking her hand off the tomb and into his own hand, he caressed her cool skin.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. Not knowing what else to say, Yuki cuddled close to her and brought her into an embrace, with his chin placed on her head. The cold air subconsciously made Machi shiver as she cried.

"Here," Yuki said, pulling her sweater from under the roses. He checked to make sure there weren't any thorns sticking to the inside. "Put this back on. It's cold out here."

Machi pulled it on and rested against the prince's warm chest, breathing it in. Her tears instantly began to dry, just like they had earlier that morning. What magic did he possess to make this happen? It wasn't right. Not now, when they were in this place.

Something poked Yuki in the side. From what he could see, a few thorns were still attached to Machi's sweater, but on the outside. He smiled crookedly.

"Did you know you have thorns on the outside of your jacket?" he asked.

Machi looked down after wiping her eyes, and started to pick them off.

"You must be a rose, because all roses have thorns," Yuki continued. Machi stopped what she was doing to think about his saying. She blushed, but put on an angry face.

"T-That was stupid," she said. "And cheesy... Was that a pick up line?"

"Well, uh... no," Yuki said, rubbing the back of his head. Now that she mentioned it, it did sound kind of hokey. He gave a small laugh. "I guess the thought just came to me."

As Machi lay, supported by his chest and arm, she picked up a rose and began to pick the thorns off the stem. One by one, she did this to each.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want thorns on my brother's grave. Roses would be better off without thorns."

"...But if roses didn't have thorns, they wouldn't be roses."

"Hm?"

"Sometimes... beautiful things have pain within them. But that makes them all the more intriguing. All it means is that if one is to experience the beauty of the rose, they have to be more careful with it than with any other flower."

"But it hurts others..."

"It can at times... But those who truly appreciate the roses understand. There are ways to handle a rose without getting pricked. You can take the thorns off if you'd like, but then the rose is just an ordinary flower."

Machi gave her roses a long, drawn out stare as Yuki continued to speak.

"I'd prefer," he went on, "roses with thorns, though they do hurt. Flowers with thorns or poison don't intend to harm. They're made that way to protect themselves. And that makes them more valuable than any other."

A prevailing silence broke through, and both of them sat comfortably together by the grave. As the fog began to clear, Machi stirred.

"Yuki," she started. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm ready to leave."

"Okay," he acknowledged, quietly.

Machi stood on her feet. She placed her half-thorned roses onto her brothers gravestone along with the buns Tohru had prepared. The incense had stopped burning by now, and the wind had carried the smell further down the way. It was peaceful and calm now, and the birds returned to the grass to pick for insects. It was as if nature itself accepted this place of death.

Both Yuki and Machi left the way they came, and entered the forest.

"I guess now we go to the beach," Yuki said cheerfully. Machi's cherry pink cheeks glowed at the thought. Not being able to help herself, she smiled back at him and nodded.

And all the while, both young adults so caught up in the feeling, had forgotten to bring the rice balls for the journey home.

* * *

**Hello readers! I hope you liked this chapter. :3 **

**Also, check out my new book cover pictures for this story, A Happy Medium, and Learning to Cope. They were all drawn by me. **

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned. - Dragondustbubblez**


End file.
